Precure: Smile It's Show Time
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: Miyuki once had a friend, long ago when she was a child. One day, her old friend suddenly re-appears. Is his return all that it seems to be? or is there more? and who is this warrior calling himself the Wizard? What are these cretures born of despair? what does it all mean?
1. A Magical Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OCs and even they are essentially redone version of existing characters.

"Smile" – talking

"_Showtime_" – thoughts

"**Magic**" – Wizard's and/or the Precures' equipment or phantom talking

-Break, please-

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom within a hidden world. A world of fairy tales known as Marchenland, where dreams of happiness are born, representing the hope and dreams within the hearts of all humans. From this hope, humans learned to harness their own light into what was once known as 'Magic'. However, at the opposite end of Marchenland existed a dark kingdom of nightmares, where dreams crumbled to dust, and hope turned into despair. The world of sadness known as the Bad End Kingdom. Just as hope shined from Marchenland, despair leaked from Bad End Kingdom, corrupting the magic of humans, creating dark beasts known as 'Phantoms', creatures determined to drown the human world in despair, just as the Bad End Kingdom wished to snuff out Marchenland. However, as time went on, science that once existed in harmony with magic became the dominant driving force in the rise of human civilization, and soon all magic, both the magic of hope and the magic of despair became forgotten to the people of Earth.

It is now the present day, and the age long battle between the light of hope and the darkness of despair has unknowingly begun a new…

-Break, please-

It was a sunny day in the town. Walking down the street was a teenage boy with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in the standard boys' winter uniform of Nanairogaoka Middle School, with a dark red tie, and extra accessories consisting of a belt with a hand-shaped buckle on his waist, a large ring on his left hand that looked like an oval shaped ruby, and another ring on his right hand that had a miniature version of the hand shape on his belt-buckle. On his back was the standard backpack that was mandatory for students of the middle school, and in his hand was his breakfast: a bag full of his favorite donuts. Taking out a donut, he took a bite. "Mmm, delicious."

As he was munching on his donut, a small red blur darted towards him, before stopping, revealing itself to be a red bird that looked like a plastic model of some-kind. The bird chirped something to him, which he somehow understood. "What's that, Garuda? The warehouse district?" he asked, earning what looked like a nod from Garuda. "Man, what a pain. Couldn't they have waited until after school? Oh well, is guess I might be running late today…on the first day too," he sighed, as he crumpled his now empty donut bag, before pulling out a ring from his pocket, which depicted a dragon coming out of a portal, before he replaced the ring on his right hand with the new ring, and placing his right hand over his belt buckle, causing both the ring, and the buckle to glow.

"**Connect, please**!" came a voice from the belt, before a large magic circle appeared next to him. The centre of the circle was another circle which had something akin to a face on it. The second ring held design at the cardinal points marked with a circle, a square, a diamond, and a triangle. The last ring held ancient and magical writing in it. He then put his hand into the circle, and pulled out a motorbike from within. The machine was encased in a white body with gold accents. The front sported a red gemstone where the headlight should be with a pair of gems mounting the sides. He then mounted the bike, before putting on a helmet for safety and revving up the bike as he shot off with Garuda leading the way.

-Break, please-

At the same time, a group of police officers were investigating a warehouse where a distress call had come from.

"Sir, we are in position," one of the officers reported to the inspector, who nodded in response.

"Ready, partner," the inspector asked, turning to his partner, a middle aged man with brown hair and blue eyes, Constable Ryo Katsumi.

"Always," Katsumi nodded, before the officers stormed into the warehouse.

Inside, they were greeted by a sight they had never expected. The workers were being attacked by strange creatures that looked like they were made out of gray stone with lava veins and blac cracks running over their bodies. Their faces were flat with faces that were hard to distinguish between the cracks on their bodies. The only real facial features they had were the bright orange horns emerging from their heads.

"W-what in the world?" Katsumi gasped, as the creatures took notice of them, before walking towards them in a menacing fashion.

Immediately, the police opened fire at the creatures, but the bullets simply bounced off the creatures which were completely unharmed. "N-no way…" one of the officers gasped, before the creatures pounced on them and started beating them to a pulp.

As his fellow officers were struggling against the creatures, Katsumi managed to avoid a strike from one of them, and tried to counter it with a punch to the face. Big mistake, as he was rewarded with the sound of his knuckles cracking against the stone face as he bit back a painful scream, before he was swatted aside by the creature. As he skidded to a halt on the floor, he noticed a new creature enter the fray. This creature, unlike the others, had actual defining traits, such as blue and white armor on its body which had streaks of red that looked disturbingly like blood, a bull's tail and horns along with somewhat bull-like features on its face, and last but certainly not least, the big AXE it was carrying as a weapon.

Gritting his teeth, Katsumi opened fire on the bull monster, but like with the other creatures, it had no effect whatsoever, and before long, his gun ran out of bullets.

The bull monster grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "**You're all powerless against me,**" the monster declared, before preparing its axe to end his life.

However, just as the monster was about to land the final blow, the sound of a motorbike could be heard, as one such machine suddenly burst through one of the wall. As the bike flew through the air, the rider pulled out a unique gun (the gun is silver and bulky with a closed fist mounted on it), before firing a spray of bullets. Miraculously, the bullets that should have hit random targets actually seemed to change course and homed in on the creatures, catching several of the rock creatures in the chest, while 3 bullets homed in and hit the bull monster on its right horn, breaking it off. The bull monster gasped as it stumbled back from the pain of having its horn broken off. "**Silver bullets…! Are you…a mage?!**" it gasped.

"A…mage?" Katsumi blinked, momentarily forgetting the position he was in, as he finally got a good look at the rider. The rider looked like a teenager judging by the height, and was dressed in what looked like a black and red tuxedo with a cape on his shoulders that had a neck covering that stretch up till it covered his neck and obscured the lower half of his face. On his waist was a large belt that looked like it had a hand-like design on the buckle, while a silver chain that had rings attached to it hung from the sides of his waists, on his left hand was a red ruby ring that was cut in an oval shape, while on his left hand was a ring with a hand-shaped design similar to his belt, and to top the outfit off, on his head was a black top-hat which was worn in such a way that it covered his left eye, while his right eye was covered by a monocle (think a re-colored version of Kaitou Kid's outfit).

"**Kisama…!**" the bull monster snarled, before hurling a ball of energy at the mage, enveloping him in a blaze of fire, while at the same time blinding Katsumi who was forced to look away when the attack seemingly hit.

Suddenly, the flames seemed as though they were being sucked in by something, before they parted to reveal a new figure standing where the mage was. From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. The figure had his left hand outstretched to the side, as a large magic circle floated in the air, sucking in the flames, before the figure lowered it as the last of the flames were sucked in.

"**You…! The Wizard!**" the bull monster gasped in recognition.

"Saa…Show time," Wizard said confidently, as he lifted up his left hand, showing the ruby ring that now sported what looked like goggles of some kind, which made the ring look just like his mask.

(Insert opening theme: "Life is SHOW TIME")

Wizard began calmly walking towards the assortment of monster, with his weapon, the WizarSwordGun, in hand.

"**Get him!**" the bull monster commanded, as the other creatures charged at Wizard.

Wizard continued to calmly walk towards them, even as the creatures began closing in on him before he simply lifted his weapon and fired at any of the creatures that came too close as though it was the simplest thing in the world. After hitting at least 3 of the creatures, he suddenly dashed forward, easily bypassing the creatures, before spinning around and delivering a kick to the back of one of them. The creatures immediately tried to surround him, but Wizard easily evaded them as he displayed skills that marked both a talented acrobat and an accomplished martial artist at the same time as he easily flipped over the creatures, whilst shooting them in mid-flip. When he landed, one of the creatures tried to hit him with a spear it suddenly pulled out, only for Wizard to grab the spear, holding it in place, before shooting the creature at point blank, causing it to stumble back. He then quickly dodged under a strike from one of the creatures, before delivering kicks to two nearby creatures, before he spun around and landed a strong kick to the creature that had just tried to attack him, pushing it back into a group of its brethren, causing them all to hit and breakthrough a wall. Wizard calmly stepped out of the warehouse in pursuit, before lifting up his weapon and straightened out the barrel of the gun, causing a blade to unfold, converting the WizarSwordGun into sword mode. He then dashed forward, as struck several of the creatures with the sword, causing sparks to fly from the impacts. He then quickly jumped forward and spun in mid-air to avoid several of the creatures trying to counter attack, before striking them the moment he landed as he quickly spun around to catch one of them trying to attack him, and promptly used it as a shield to block another attack, before kicking it out of the way.

Seeing its minions getting beaten, the bull monster from earlier tried to do a sneak attack, but Wizard saw it coming, and easily dodged the attack, as well as any other follow-up attacks the bull monster attempted with its axe. The bull monster then attempted another sideway strike with its axe, but Wizard simply jumped and flipped over it, landing a few feet away. The bull monster seemed ready for more, before it promptly turned tail and started walking away, while the other creatures quickly converged on Wizard, effectively covering the bull monster's escape. Acting quickly, Wizard tried to dash forward, but was unable to get to the bull monster as he was forced to evade, block, and attack the creatures. One of the creatures tried to strike Wizard when his back was turned, but Wizard quickly spun around and easily parried the attack with his sword.

"Stay out of the way, won't you?" Wizard commented with a hint of annoyance, before pushing the creature away. He then converted his weapon back into gun mode, and pulled the thumb of the hand on his gun, causing the hand to open.

"**Come on a shooting, shake hands!**" the WizarSwordGun declared as the barrel of the gun started glowing in a rainbow of colors while a magic circle appeared over the palm of the hand, prompting Wizard to place his left hand over the hand shape in a fashion that looked like he was actually shaking hands with the gun, and causing the ring on his left hand to flash whilst the barrel of the gun glowed red.

"**Flame! Shooting Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!**" the weapon declared, as fire started to erupt from the gun. "Now then Ghouls, take a final bow!" Wizard declared as he slowly lowered the gun as the creatures, now known as Ghouls, surrounded him, before he quickly spun around whilst pulling the trigger multiple times, causing the gun to shoot enchanted fireballs at them. The Ghouls were pushed back as Wizard's magic circles appeared over them when the fireballs hit, before they exploded in blazes of glory, completely covering him in the flames, and when the flames dispersed, Wizard was left completely unharmed as he simply lowered his gun.

(as the music ends, Wizard's magic circles appears, before the Smile symbols appears at the center of the magic circle and the title appears)

**Precure: Smile, It's Show Time**

-Break, please-

**Episode 1: A Magical Reunion, Enter the Wizard**

Wizard walked away from the warehouse. Pulling out his cell phone, he speed dialed a number. The phone rang for a second, before someone picked up. "Hey, Koyomi. I dealt with the Ghouls, but the Phantom got away. Can you find it?" he said, referring to the bull monster as a Phantom.

"I'll try, but I need more than just Garu if you want me to find the Phantom," the voice from the other end, a teenage girl judging by the voice, Koyomi, said just as Garuda fluttered down next to Wizard.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Using magic takes a lot out of a guy," Wizard sighed, but pulled out two new rings anyway.

"Sorry Nick, but you know I can't do a proper search without all your familiars, especially considering we just moved here," Koyomi said.

"Hai hai," Wizard sighed as he put on a blue ring on his right hand, before adjusting a lever on his belt, causing the hand design to shift into a position that made it look like a right hand (it was previously positioned to look like a left hand), and placed his right hand over the hand shape, causing the belt and the ring to glow.

"**Unicorn, please!**" the belt declared, as a plastic model appeared in midair and the pieces assembled into a small blue unicorn with a slot on its chest.

Wizard then replaced the Unicorn ring with a yellow ring, and repeated the motion of his spell casting (adjusting his belt so that the hand looked like a left hand, before turning it back into a right hand, and placing his right hand over it).

"**Kraken, please!**" the belt declared, as another plastic model appeared, before assembling into a small yellow octopus which had horns on if for some reason with a slot in front of its head.

Wizard then took the Unicorn ring and the Kraken ring, and placed them in the slots on their respective familiars. "Go look for the Phantom. It should still be around here somewhere," Wizard ordered, as the three familiars seemed to nod, before flying (running in the case of Unicorn) off to search. Just as the familiars left, Wizard's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nick. I heard you talking to Koyomi just now," a new voice, this one belonging to young woman in her late teens to early twenties, said.

"Uh, yeah. I do have to hunt down Phantoms, Amber," Wizard said, referring to the person as Amber.

"I know that. By the way, what did the Phantom look like? I might find out something about it," Amber said, before Wizard quickly described the Phantom. "Okay, got it. By the way, aren't you forgetting something, Nick?"

Wizard paused for a moment, before the realization hit him like lightning. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" he gasped, before quickly putting on the Connect Ring.

"**Connect, please!**" his belt, the WizarDriver, declared as a large magic circle appeared in front of him before he quickly ran through, and disappeared from the area.

-Break, please-

Meanwhile, at a shop titled: Stardust Jewelry, a young woman in her early twenties giggled slightly as she hung up her phone. "That's just like Nick. He gets so caught up in hunting the Phantoms that he forgets about everything else" the woman, Amber Stone, chuckled at her cousin's antics. She was, in a single definition, what most men would consider gorgeous. She was a woman of decent stature (ample assets and well defined bottom included), with tanned Caucasian skin, sapphire blue eyes, and flowing brown hair. She was dressed in a red business suit and skirt, which she liked to wear when at home or in the office as compared to her usual attire that fit her profession as an archeologist.

"Well…he does have his hands full juggling his normal life as well as his life as Wizard," a teenage girl of Japanese descent, Koyomi, sighed from behind the counter. She was dressed in her usual attire of a white long sleeve dress and a brown skirt, which for some reason, gave her the appearance of someone from the middle ages. On the counter in front of her was a crystal ball which she used to search the city by connecting with Wizard's familiars: the PlaMonsters.

"He certainly has a great burden on his shoulders. That's why all we can do for now is help him in any way we can," came the voice of a man from the crafting room near the back of the shop.

"That's what we do. Koyomi helps him search for Phantoms, I help him identify them, and you help him by crafting more rings, dad," Amber said with a smile as she leaned over the door (the door is the same type one would find in a western saloon) to see her father busy at his work. Her father, Walter Stone, was a man in his fifties and owner of a successful chain of jewelry stores. He had the same brown hair as Amber, but his eyes were a shade of chocolate brown. He was dressed in a tan colored shirt and brown pants, and a pair of glasses on his face. "True true," he chuckled, as he continued to carve and polish the diamond he had for a new set of rings and necklaces.

-Let's go! Break!-

Meanwhile, at Nanairogaoka Middle School, the class was about to start. Too bad not everyone was on time…

"I'm late! I'm late!" Miyuki Hoshizora screamed as she ran at a frantic pace.

Not far from where she was, but in the opposite direction…

"I'm late! I'm late! I can't be late on the first day!" shouted the same young man who was the identity of Wizard, as he too was running towards the school.

Back with Miyuki…

"You say that every day. Don't you ever get bored-kuru?" came a voice from inside Miyuki's bag. Poking its head out of the bag was a small pink creature that looked like a lamb. This is Candy, a fairy from Marchenland.

"Hey! It's not like I want to do this all the time! Hap-boo-boo…" Miyuki shot back in annoyance. Unfortunately, doing so kept her from focusing on where she was going, and as a result, she ended up running into the young man who happened to also not be looking where he was going.

"Itai…" Miyuki groaned as she landed on her butt.

"Ouch…Ah! I-I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going," the young man apologized, as he offered a hand to help her up.

"N-no, it's okay," Miyuki smiled slightly as she took the offered hand. It was at that moment that their eyes met, and they had a good look at each other. Both of them stopped short, as recognition entered their eyes.

"Miyuki? Miyu, is that you?" the young man asked in surprise.

"Nick?" Miyuki asked, before a big smile appeared on her face. "Nick! It is you!" she cried in excitement, before she practically jumped at him. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since we were in grade school!" Nick laughed, as he enjoyed this pleasant surprise.

Unfortunately, their little reunion was cut short when the sound of the school bell could be heard.

"Oh no/crap! I'm late!" Miyuki and Nick respectively yelled in synch, before quickly running into the school.

-Let's go! Break!-

Inside class 2-2, the students were gathered in their seats as the teacher, Ms. Namie Sasaki sighed slightly at the sound of the bell, before deciding to continue anyway.

"Class, I would like to announce that today we will be having a new student join us," Ms. Sasaki said, earning murmurs from the class.

"Eh? A new student?" a red haired girl, Akane Hino, asked in surprise.

"This is the first I've heard of it," a green haired girl, Nao Midorikawa, said.

"I wonder what kind of person it will be," a yellow haired girl, Yayoi Kise, said.

"Well… I wasn't told much, but he's supposed to be a transfer student from England," a blue haired girl, Reika Aoki, said with a smile, as being the class representative as well as the student council vice president, she did learn something beforehand.

"He? So it's a guy huh," Akane commented.

"In that case, let's make sure he feels welcome here, just like with Miyuki. Though I don't think anyone can come close to Miyuki's cheerfulness," Nao said as they shared a small laugh.

"But…where is he anyway? Could he be late already?" Yayoi noticed.

"Hm? That is true. It certainly wouldn't make a good impression if he were to be late on the first day. Come to think of it, Miyuki is also late today," Reika added, as while Miyuki often came in just in time, she usually wasn't late…much.

As if in response to their conversation, the class door suddenly opened, as the familiar form of one Miyuki Hoshizora scrambled through. However, this time she wasn't alone, as right behind her was a young man whom nobody recognized.

"D-did we make it?" the young man asked.

"As a matter of fact…" Ms. Sasaki said, as the late bell rang. "You two are JUST in time. Now then Hoshizora, please take your seat."

"H-hai!" Miyuki quickly said, before going to her seat.

"Now then class, I'd like to introduce our newest transfer student. All right, Shirogane. Please do a self introduction," Ms. Sasaki said, earning a nod from the transfer student.

"Right. I'm Shirogane Nicholas (a/n: in English that would be 'Nicholas Shirogane'), but my friends call me Nick. I was born in Japan, but I've been living in England since I was 6. I like magic tricks and how they can make people smile, so I've been learning how to do my own magic tricks as well. Anyway, nice to meet all of you," Nick introduced himself, finishing with a bow of his head. He then smiled as the class clapped their hands, making him feel all the more welcome.

"All right then, your seat will be…" Ms. Sasaki started.

"Ah! Here! Here! The seat next to me is empty!" Miyuki quickly called out.

"Your right. That's your seat, Shirogane," Ms. Sasaki said, as Nick made his way to said seat.

"I know we just bumped into each other, but I never thought we'd be in the same class again. Just like old times. Right, Miyu?" Nick whispered to Miyuki, who nodded in response.

"Hm? Do you two know each other?" Akane asked curiously, noticing how close Miyuki seemed to be with the transfer student.

"Yeah, we're old friends," Miyuki nodded with a bright smile.

"We lived next door to each other back when we were 4. We even went to the same school and were in the same class until we were 6," Nick added.

"Oh? So you two go way back, huh? Well then, welcome to Nanairogaoka. I'm Akane. Hino Akane, and any friend of Miyuki's is a friend of ours," Akane said with a grin.

-Break, please-

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building at an unknown part of the town, the Phantom from earlier trudged into the building. It walked for a moment, before turning towards the stairs that led to the upper floor. "Phoenix-sama," it bowed, as leaning on the railings was a Phantom with red armor, golden shoulder guards that looked like bird beaks, and a head that was vaguely bird-like with large blue eyes. This was the Chief Phantom, Phoenix.

Phoenix snorted before jumping down. "Mind explaining how you managed to screw up so badly, after making all that noise with those Ghouls?" Phoenix questioned in an almost amused/unconcerned tone, before shifting into the form of a man in his twenties with short black hair and a goatee. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and pants with a red sleeveless jacket over it, all of which were somewhat torn in various places, giving him the appearance of a delinquent/homeless person.

"A mage interfered with my plan, and not just any mage. It was The Wizard. It seems he chased us here," the bull Phantom explained.

"Wizard, eh?" came a feminine voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw a female Phantom. Her body looked almost like a uniform of some kind. A gold band hung on her hips which fell at her back like tails of a dress uniform. Her outfit was a styled pattern of black, white, and violet falling from her shoulders over her chest with a gold crest in the middle. Her shoulders were covered with gold beak-like shoulder pads which enhanced her intimidating posture. Her face was mostly covered by a violet helmet which was covered in reptile scales with her eyes shielded by a black visor. Her mouth was visible, her skin pale with with feminine pink lips. Coming out from under her helmet though were numerous snakes which acted as her hair. This was the Chieftain Phantom, Medusa.

"Medusa-sama," the bull Phantom bowed again.

"Our mission as Phantoms is to make the Gates lose all hope so that new Phantoms can be born," Medusa reminded as she calmly walked towards Phoenix, before transforming into her human form of a beautiful young woman with long black hair. She was dressed in a blue and violet dress with a blue scarf hanging from her neck. "Only then can Wiseman hold the Sabbath once more," she finished, as Phoenix smirked.

"I understand," the bull Phantom nodded, before turning to leave.

"Minotaur," Medusa suddenly said, catching the attention of the bull Phantom, now named Minotaur.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Despite what I said, I only wanted to make sure you understood our mission. When we came to this town, Wiseman sensed two unknown powers, both of which oppose each other. Because of that, Wiseman has ordered all Phantoms to remain hidden for now until we can determine what it is. That includes you," Medusa ordered.

"Oi oi oi! Wait a minute! What about making Gates go into despair?!" Phoenix demanded, not liking the idea of laying low.

"Wiseman wants to hold the Sabbath, however he does not want to needlessly waste Phantoms. Until we know about these unknowns, Wiseman has decreed that we shall remain in hiding. As for the Gate, Minotaur will have many more chances," Medusa said in a tone of finality, before walking away.

"Tch," Phoenix cursed before walking off as well, while Minotaur quietly left the room.

-Let's go! Break!-

Class was coming to an end as Ms. Sasaki made the final announcements for the day. "And remember everyone, homework is due next week, so be sure to do it and don't forget," she said, as class ended.

Now that class was over, Nick was busy packing up his books into his bag, before heading for the roof. Earlier, Miyuki had offered to give him a tour of the school, as well as introduce him to her friends. Arriving on the roof, he saw Miyuki with 4 other girls, one of them being Akane.

"Hey, Miyuki," Nick greeted.

"Ah, Nick! I'm glad you came!" Miyuki cheered, before running up to him and pulling him towards her friends. "Let me introduce you to everyone. You've already met Akane…"

"Hey there," Akane greeted.

"…This is Kise Yayoi," Miyuki continued.

"H-hi," Yayoi greeted shyly.

"...Midorikawa Nao," Miyuki continued.

"Nice to meet you," Nao greeted with a smile.

"…and Aoki Reika," Miyuki finished.

"I am pleased to meet you," Reika greeted in a formal fashion.

"Well, I already introduced myself this morning, but I'm Shirogane Nicholas, but call me Nick, since any friend of Miyuki's is a friend of mine, and my friends all call me Nick. Let's all get along," Nick said with a goofy grin on his face. "_I don't know why, but I feel this is the start of something…How would Miyu put it? Oh yeah, Ultra-Happy,_" he thought, not knowing just how right he was.

-Let's Go! Break!-

Meanwhile, in a world covered by dark clouds, within the eerie castle of the Bad End Kingdom, the three commanders were once again playing a game to decide who would be the one to continue the plan.

"Curse those Precure. Always getting in our way," Wolfrun cursed as he picked a card out of Majorina's hand, only to grimace when he found that he had picked the joker card.

"Collecting the Bad Energy would be a lot easier if it weren't for them-oni," Akaoni said, as he picked a card from Wolfrun's hand, but grimaced when he saw that it was the joker.

"What's worse is every time we use an Akanbe, the Precures get another Cure Décor back, and even using the Blue Noses don't help much-dawasa," Majorina frowned as she picked a card out of Akaoni's hand, but found it was also the joker.

The three of them sighed, as they continued their game. So what, if the Precures kept getting in their way? They still got the Bad Energy that would revive their leader.

Just as they were playing their game, a familiar chuckle rang through the air. "Seems you guys are frustrated," the voice chuckled, as the joker card they were using glowed, before their fourth member, Joker, emerged from the card.

"Joker!" the three of them said in surprise.

"Hey everyone, good day!" Joker said in an enthusiastic tone. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Having a hard time coming up with a plan?"

"Heh, what's it to you?"Wolfrun growled.

"That's right. It our mission is still the same-dawasa!" Majorina said.

"Turn the world into a bad end!" Wolfrun said, as his claws gleamed.

"Steal the futures and smiles of everyone!" Akaoni added.

"And use the Bad Energy to revive our lord, Pierrot-sama!" Majorina finished as the three of them laughed evilly.

"Yes! Absolutely right!" Joker exclaimed happily, as he started doing random movements (spinning, splits, etc), before stopping as his tone turned serious. "However, the fact remains the Precures still stand in our way. That's why I've thought of a plan you might want to hear."

-Break, please-

"Ah!" Akane gasped in surprise.

"This place…" Nao added with sparkles in her eyes.

"This place is…!" Yayoi added as well, her eyes sparkling as well.

"Stardust Jewelry!" the three of them exclaimed in excitement.

"My mother told me about this place. It's a new chain of the popular Jewelry store from England, but I never expected you'd live here…" Reika said in wonder. Earlier, the 6 friends decided to go home, with Nick inviting them to stop by his place first. At first they were not sure why he would want them to do that, but now they knew why.

"Of course. Even Miyu doesn't know this, but my uncle's the owner of the brand," Nick smirked slightly.

"Eh?! I never heard of that. Come to think of it, I never met your uncle before," Miyuki said.

"That's true. Well, no point in standing out here," Nick nodded, before opening the door. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back…Huh? You brought friends?" Koyomi said in surprise, having expected him to come back by himself.

"Eh? Who's this?" Miyuki said in surprise, having never seen the girl before.

"Could it be…?" Yayoi suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her. "Your girlfriend?"

At that everyone face faulted. "No no no! There is absolutely nothing between us!" Nick quickly said.

"Then, who is she? She doesn't seem like a worker," Nao said.

"Well…I do work here," Koyomi commented quietly.

"Hey, what's all the commotion down here?" came another voice, as Amber walked down the stairs.

"Amber-san! It's been a long time!" Miyuki squealed in excitement.

"Hm? Is that you, Miyuki? Wow, you sure have grown," Amber chuckled as she hugged the girl. "So what's all the noise about?"

"The girls were asking about Koyomi," Nick answered.

"Ah, about that…"Amber was about to answer, before her father suddenly cut in.

"We're currently taking care of her due to her condition," Walter said as he walked out of his workshop.

"Uncle," Nick nodded.

"Eh? You're Stone Walter-san. The owner of the Stardust Jewelry chain!" Yayoi gasped.

"Oh? So my reputation precedes me. Welcome to my store. Any friends of my dear nephew are always welcome," Walter smiled warmly.

"Wow, Miyuki, you never told us Nick was related to Stone-san," Akane said, before she noticed something. "Demo…Why is Nick with his relatives and not his parents?"

At that, the mood darkened, as Nick and Miyuki looked down sadly. "My parents…aren't with us anymore…" Nick sighed.

"Oh…I'm sorry for bringing that up," Akane apologized.

"That's ok. You wouldn't have known," Nick smiled sadly.

"Shirogane…Could it be? Nick-kun, were your parents the Shirogane magicians?" Reika asked, having remembered where she had heard his name.

"Yeah, that's right," Nick nodded.

"I see…We're sorry for your loss…"Reika offered, having heard the story before. The Shirogane family was a renowned family of magicians. However, 8 years ago, the Shirogane couple: Ren and Lily Shirogane were killed in a horrible traffic accident, leaving their son as the last member of the Shirogane family, as Ren's father had passed away several months earlier.

The somber mood continued for a moment, before Nick decided to break it. "Well…that's all in the past now. I do miss my parents, but they wanted me to move on. I won't forget them, but I won't keep dwelling on the past," Nick said, remembering his parents' final words to him.

"That's true. I know my little sister wouldn't want her precious son to be sad," Walter nodded, as he remembered his dear little sister, Nick's mother.

"Yeah. Enough of this sad mood! I've got a cake in the oven that should be done by now," Amber added, catching everyone's attention.

"Yatta! Amber-san's cakes are the best!" Miyuki cheered, remembering the times when she tasted the cakes in her childhood.

-Break, please-

"Bye! Come again sometime!" Amber waved, as she and Nick were seeing the girls off, as it was already getting late. Earlier, they had enjoyed a nice tea time with each other over some tea Nick had brewed up and the chocolate cake Amber had baked. The time had been fun for them, as they talked about a lot of things. During the time, the girls had gotten along well with Amber, while also managing to make friends with Koyomi (something that was quite a feat, as Koyomi was always so unwilling to talk to people due to her condition). Along the way, Nick had been able to show off one of the tricks he had learned. Too bad it still needed work, as instead of a simple rabbit, he had accidentally pulled out a doll that Miyuki had been carrying in her bag, or at least, he thought it was a doll, since he didn't know what else it could have been (of course, the way Miyuki and the girls insisted on calling it Candy was as though it were alive…plus he swore the things' eye twitched when Amber called it a lamb). Either way, they had a good time, and before long, it was time for the girls to leave.

"Sure, we'll come around again!" Miyuki waved happily as she and her friends walked home.

"That was fun. Amber-san's cake was delicious," Akane said with a grin.

"Koyomi-chan was also fun to talk with. I hope she gets her memory back soon," Yayoi added, as she had quickly become friends with Koyomi.

"I guess it helps since both of you are so shy," Nao giggled.

"Hey, how mean!" Yayoi said, her eyes actually tearing up a bit, before they all shared a good natured laugh.

"Miyuki, your friend is such a nice person-kuru!" Candy said happily.

"Yeah, he is. I've known Nick since we were kids. Demo…" Miyuki nodded, but suddenly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"Nick seems different now. Not because he's grown up, but back when we were kids, there was this feeling I got whenever I saw him do his magic. That feeling always made me want to smile and laugh even when the trick didn't work, but now…Even though he still wants to make people smile with his magic, it's like that feeling…that happiness has disappeared," she sighed.

"Maybe he's still sad about his parents," Reika offered.

"No, it's not that. Even after his parents passed away, that flare…that happiness he had didn't go away. The truth is, even when he moved to England we still stayed in touch. We'd write to each other almost every week, but about a year ago he just…stopped. It was like he just disappeared somewhere. Maybe something happened…" Miyuki frowned. While she was glad to see that even after all this time, Nick was still her best friend, but because she knew him so well, she could tell that something was bothering him, even when it seemed like nothing was wrong.

Before any of them could discuss things further, the world around them suddenly changed, as the sky turned green and cobwebs filled the sky.

(Several minutes earlier, not far from the Cures)

The three Bad End Commanders appeared on top one of the many buildings.

"Urufufufu. This place is perfect for the Precures end," Wolfrun laughed.

"That's right-oni! Let's get started-oni!" Akaoni shouted, as he was readying himself for the plan.

"Now then. Time to lure them here-dawasa!" Majorina cackled, before pulling out her blank picture book.

"The worst possible ending in the world!" she declared, as she pulled out a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness. "Be covered with a Bad End!" she continued, as she proceeded to crush the tube, causing the paint to gush out and cover her hand. "Your white future shall be painted black!" she finished, before smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned dark green with cob-webs hanging in the sky, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Majorina to harvest the Bad Energy. "Ehehehe! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!" she declared, as within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

(back with the Cures)

"This is Majorina's Bad End reality!" Reika said, recognizing Majorina's Bad End.

"Oh no! Everyone is starting to produce Bad Energy-kuru!" Candy screamed as any normal humans within the area were surrounded in a dark aura as they lost all will, the Bad Energy being siphoned.

"Eyahaha! Precures, this will be your final battle!" Majorina laughed, as she, Wolfrun, and Akaoni suddenly appeared in mid-air, the Bad Energy flowing into the book that Majorina had in her hand.

"So all three of them decided to come at us at once," Nao said, as they pulled out their Smile Pacts.

"Everyone, transform!" Candy called out, earning nods from the girls.

(Insert henshin sequence)

Acting quickly, the five of them opened their Smile Pacts, before setting their individual transformation Cure Decors.

"**Ready?**" the Smile Pacts prompted.

"Precure! Smile Charge!" they called out.

"**Go!**" The Smile Pacts announce in response, before continuing. "**Go! Go! Let's Go!**"

A powder puff appeared out of the Smile Pacts, as the five of them tapped the puffs on their individual Smile Pacts, collecting magical powder.

Miyuki quickly taps her puff once on her hand, then twice on her legs, and thrice on her body, forming her Cure outfit, before her hairstyle changed to complete her Pretty Cure form.

Akane snaps her fingers, causing her puff to light up with fire, before she applied it to her chest, surrounding herself in fire which forms her Cure outfit, followed by her hair seemingly igniting before transforming into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Yayoi starts clapping her puff between her hands five times, spreading the magic powder into the air around her, forming her Cure outfit, before her hair changes into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Nao quickly draws a triangle in mid-air using the magic powder, causing an explosion of wind which forms her Cure outfit, followed by her hair which transforms into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Reika blows on her puff, scattering the magic powder, which forms her Cure outfit, finished off by her hair changing to complete the transformation.

The five of them then put the finishing touches, as they pat the powder puffs on their cheeks, giving them a rosy glow.

With the transformation complete, the girls fly down from the sky, land on their feet, before introducing themselves.

"Twinkling and Shining! The light of the future! Cure Happy!" Miyuki, now Cure Happy, declared as she struck her signature pose.

"The Brilliant Sun! Hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" Akane, now Cure Sunny, declared as she went into her signature pose.

"Sparkling and Glittering! Rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!" Yayoi, now Cure Peace, declared as she struck a pose.

"Intense Courage! A straight-up bout! Cure March!" Nao, now Cure March, declared in her signature pose.

"The Snow, Falling and Glittering! A noble heart! Cure Beauty!" Reika, now Cure Beauty, declared, striking a pose.

"The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Precure!" the five Cures declared, as they finished their introductions.

(End henshin sequence)

"Heh, we were already expecting you-oni!" Akaoni declared.

"That's right! This place will be your graves-dawasa!" Majorina added.

"Yosh! Let's get started!" Wolfrun declared, as the three of them pulled out a blue nose each.

"Come out, Akanbe!" the three of them shouted, as the blue noses activated, attaching to a nearby Gachapon machine (Wolfrun), an electric fan (Akaoni), and a soda can (Majorina) respectively (A/N: I know I'm reusing Akanbe that Wolfrun and Majorina have already used, but they were the best for what happens next).

"Akanbe!" the three Akanbe declared.

"Eh?!" Cure Happy cried in surprise. "Three Akanbe at once? No way!"

"Not just any Akanbe, too. Their all Blue Noses!" Cure Beauty added.

"This is bad. We have to use Rainbow Healing as soon as possible," Cure Sunny said, earning nods from the others, as they all knew just how dangerous Blue Nose Akanbe were, as being made without Cure Decors, Blue Nose Akanbe were immune to their individual attacks.

"Heh! I won't let you do that-oni! Akanbe!" Akaoni roared.

"Akanbe!" the electric fan Akanbe responded, as the blades of the fan started spinning rapidly, generating a whirlwind.

"Uwaaaah!" The five Pretty Cure screamed, as they were blown away by the attack, but managed to land on their feet.

"If that's how you want to do it, then try this!" Cure March said, before running towards the Akanbe with her super speed, completely unaffected by the wind this time.

"Don't think it'll be that easy!" Wolfrun sneered, as his Gachapon Akanbe jumped in front of Akaoni's Akanbe, before launching several capsules.

"Eh?!" March said in surprise, as she was unable to stop, ending up trapped in one of the capsules.

"March!" her friends called out in alarm, but couldn't do anything, as they were suddenly pelted by missiles in the shape of soda cans, courtesy of Majorina's Akanbe.

"Ehehehehe! It's useless! Without all five of you, you can't use your combined attack, and without your combined attack, you can't hope to beat our Akanbe!" Majorina cackled.

"It's too early for you to say that!" Sunny shouted, as she jumped out from behind the smoke. "Precure, Sunny Fire!" she shouted as she launched her attack, not at the Akanbe, but at the capsule that held Cure March, as she knew if she could get March out, then they would have a chance. Unfortunately, Akaoni's Akanbe immediately got between the attack, before generating another whirlwind, snuffing out her attack, while at the same time blowing her away, right into the path of another of the glass capsules launched by Wolfrun's Akanbe.

"Damn it!" Sunny cursed, as she started pounding the glass in hopes of results, but the glass was quite strong.

"That's two-dawasa," Majorina cackled, before her Akanbe fired more missiles, effectively blanketing the Cures in a cloud of dust.

"And this'll make four!" Wolfrun smirked, as his Akanbe launched two more capsules, straight for Cures Peace and Beauty, who were unable to see the attacks coming.

"Eh?" the two of them managed to gasp, before they found themselves in capsules as well.

"Everyone!" Happy cried out in alarm as she saw all her friends (except Candy, who had ended up stuck in a nearby tree thanks to the first whirlwind) trapped in the glass capsules.

"Heh! And that leaves only one left-oni!" Akaoni smirked.

"Urufufufu! Why don't you just give up?! Not like you can do anything by yourself!" Wolfrun taunted.

"That's right! Just give up already! We've won-dawasa!" Majorina agreed, as their Akanbe moved forward to corner Happy.

Happy herself was quite scared at this point. However, she didn't let that stop her, as she still had a determined look in her eyes. "No, you're wrong! Even if I'm by myself, as long as there is a chance, I'll keep trying! Trying until the very end!"

"Heh! Look at you! Even now you're still spouting that nonsense! No matter how many times you try, it's useless!" Wolfrun sneered.

"It's not useless! No matter how hopeless it seems, I'll keep trying!" Happy shouted, as she charged straight at them. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat the Akanbe, not when they were blue noses, but she knew that at the very least she could still free her friends, and then they would have a chance.

"Fool! No matter how much you try, it's useless! Go, Akanbe!" the three commanders shouted, as the Akanbe launched their attacks.

"No its not! I decided this since the day I became a Precure! No matter what, I'll keep trying, and then everything…Everything will definitely turn out happy!" Happy shouted, as she increased the speed of her charge, even managing to slowly push through the fan Akanbe's whirlwind. Unfortunately, it didn't help much, as while she was trying to push through, the soda can Akanbe launched another volley of missiles at her, sending her flying from the explosions.

"Happy!" her friends shouted in horror as she was thrown through the air. What they didn't know, was that someone else had heard Happy's determined speech, and that someone would be the one to turn the odds.

-Break, please-

To say the day had become very bizarre, would be like saying the sea was a bit wet. A complete understatement.

Nick didn't know what to think of the situation, as just minutes ago, his childhood friend, Miyuki, along with his new friends had left to go home. All of a sudden, the very world around him turned green, as cobwebs suddenly hung in mid-air. "_What in the world…?_" he thought, as he looked outside and saw people surrounded by a dark aura, whilst they muttered about how everything they were doing was useless, as though they had completely given up. Turning back inside, he saw that his family was, thankfully, unaffected.

"What's going on?" Koyomi asked, her voice laced with fear as this went beyond even what Phantoms were capable of.

"I don't know, but somehow this…phenomenon is making people despair, or at least make them depressed," Nick answered, not sure what else to say.

"Then why aren't we affected?" Amber asked.

"It might be because of this…" Walter answered, as he went into his workshop, and came out with a new Magic Ring, which depicted a dragon seemingly looking up at a light in the sky.

"This is…the ring you've been working on for the last week.

"Yes. The stone told me 'take it slowly, and be careful' so I followed what it said. Whatever it is, it must be very important," Walter explained.

"I guess we'll see," Nick commented, as he took the ring and put it on his right hand. Suddenly, the ring glowed, before Nick felt a tug at his thoughts. "This ring…its telling me to follow it! I think this ring knows what's causing the world to become like this!" he exclaimed, before quickly running out the door. As he ran through the street, he quickly switched the ring on his right hand with another ring, which was one of his regulars, before placing his hand against belt.

"**Dress up, please!**" his belt announced, as a magic circle appeared in front of him as he ran through it, and when he emerged, his school uniform had changed into the disguise he used when he was about to fight, which was his black and red tuxedo.

Running through the city, with his new Magic Ring as his guide, he found himself witnessing a battle between a group of girls against 3 strange creatures that looked like villains from a fairy tale and 3 monsters that looked like creepy clown versions of normal objects.

The battle was not in the girls' favor, as 4 of them had been captured, leaving the purple haired girl, whom for some reason he felt like he knew her. It was only until the girl's determined speech that he realized who the girl was, as despite her different appearance, there was only one girl who would talk like this girl did.

"Miyu!" Nick shouted in horror when he saw his best friend get hit by the missiles from the clown-like monsters. Acting quickly, he focused his energy into his feet, and jumped forward to intercept her, while at the same time activating his Driver Ring.

"**Driver on, please!**"

-Let's go! Break!-

The Cures and Candy watched in horror as Happy was thrown back from the explosions. If the attacks didn't finish her, then the fall would definitely do it. However, just as it seemed that she was doomed, a blur shot out from behind the buildings, and caught her.

When the blur landed, the Cures and the Bad End Commanders could see who it was, and boy were they surprised when they saw a young man dressed in an outfit that looked more like formal wear rather than battle clothes.

At the same time, Happy managed to crack her eyes opened (she was barely conscious at this point) to see who her savior was. She blushed when she saw the handsome face of her savior, even if she couldn't make out exact details thanks to the cape, hat, and monocle obscuring his features, but she felt that she knew this person, and that made her feel at ease.

Nick smiled gently, before gently putting her down against a tree (which by some coincidence happened to be the same tree where Candy had landed and was currently trapped on one of the branches), before walking towards the people that had DARED to hurt his friend.

"Who are you?!" Wolfrun demanded.

Nick didn't answer. Instead, he simply placed his right hand, which now had the Connect Ring on it, over the WizarDriver.

"**Connect, please!**" the Driver announced, surprising anyone listening.

"Nobody hurts my friends," Nick growled under his breath, as a magic circle appeared, and he grabbed his WizarSwordGun in a spinning motion, and in the same motion, shot a spread of bullets, which hit the Akanbe head on, causing sparks to fly as the monsters were thrown back.

"What?!" The three Bad End Commanders gasped in disbelief.

"Now then…" Nick muttered, before the new ring he had started to shine brightly. "What? Now? Alright," he said, before activating the ring, eager to see what it did.

"**Hope, please!**" the Driver announced, as a bright light shone from the ring, and shot into the sky. Instantly, the Bad End world that Majorina had created crumbled under the power of the Hope Ring, and from the point where the world was restored, a white colored energy shot at Majorina.

"Uwaaaargh!" she screeched as the energy damaged her and seeped into her Picture Book of Darkness, before the Bad Energy that had been collected was forced out.

"I-Impossible!" the three of them gasped, as back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased.

"Interesting," Nick mused, not really understanding what was happening. "Now then…" he added, before shifting the levers on his belt, causing the hand shape to shift into a left hand position.

"**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**" the Driver sang, as the Henshin sequence was triggered.

Nick then pulled out a red ring that looked like a ruby cut into a circle and placed it on his left hand. "Henshin!" he stated, before flipping what looked like a pair of goggles on his ring, giving the ring the appearance of a face, before he placed it on his Driver.

"**Flame, please! Hi! Hi! Hi Hi Hi!**" the Driver chanted, as Nick spread out his left arm, causing a red magic circle to appear, and pass over him, seemingly igniting his body with fire.

"W-what?" the trapped Pretty Cure gasped when they saw what looked like someone being burned alive. However, their fear turned to wonder when the flames subsided and revealed a figure in armor.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. Kamen Rider Wizard had entered the stage.

"Saa…Show Time," Wizard declared calmly.

(Insert first battle theme: "Life is SHOW TIME" by Golden Bomber)

Wizard calmly walked towards his opponents, his gun at the ready.

"I don't know who you are, but you're dead! Go, Akanbe!" Wolfrun growled, as his Akanbe obeyed.

The Gachapon Akanbe started firing more glass capsules, intent on capturing this mysterious opponent, but Wizard was faster than it had expected, as he effortlessly shot down each and every one of the capsules, before more bullets impacted against the Akanbe, sending it tumbling back.

"S-so cool!" Cure Peace gasped in awe, as the other Cures shared her sentiment. Akanbe, even blue nosed ones were tough in their own right, but this guy was fighting three of them, and easily winning.

"If we can't catch him, then we blow him away-oni!" Akaoni roared, as his Akanbe generated another whirlwind. However, unlike the Precures, Wizard easily evaded the attack, and even used some of the wind to help him dodge.

"Nice try. My turn," Wizard stated, as he reset his Driver into the left hand position, before switching his Flame Ring with a green emerald ring shaped like an inverted triangle, and placed his hand over his Driver.

"**Hurricane, please! Fu! Fu! Fu Fu Fu Fu!**" the Driver declared, as a green magic circle appeared over Wizard, who jumped through it, and emerged with green emerald armor instead of ruby, and his mask was now a green inverted triangle.

Moving quickly, Wizard was surrounded by a windy aura, before he shot forward and slashed at the Akanbe with blinding speed, all the while lifting it into the air, before finishing with a barrage of bullets at the Akanbe, whilst at the same time, he shot a spray of bullets at the capsules holding the captive Precure, breaking them free.

"N-no way!" Akaoni shouted in distress, as their plan was quickly falling apart, all thanks to one meddler.

"We came this close! We will not go back defeated again-dawasa!" Majorina shouted, as her Akanbe started firing missiles at Wizard, who easily dodged them.

During this time, the Cures had managed to regroup, with all of them gathered at the tree where Wizard had left Happy.

"Happy! Wake up-kuru!" Candy cried, worried for her friend. Happy stirred slightly, before opening her eyes.

"W-what? What happened?" she asked, as her eyesight focused, and she saw the battle between Wizard and the three Akanbe.

"Eh?! What happened to that guy who saved me?" she asked, looking around for her savior.

"After he left you here, he transformed into that man and he's been beating the Akanbe easily," Beauty explained, earning a surprised look from Happy, who just gawked when she saw how easily Wizard was fighting the Akanbe.

"Time to crush this can!" Wizard declared, as he landed before resetting his WizarDriver, and replacing his Hurricane ring with a yellow topaz ring that was shaped like a square.

"**Land, please! Do-do-do do do don! Do-do-do-don!**" the driver chanted, as a yellow magic circle appeared under Wizard, before moving upward, transforming Wizards armor into a yellow version with the mask now a yellow topaz square. Following this, Wizard immediately put on a ring depicting a dragon growing in size, before activating the ring.

"**Big, please!" **the Driver declared, as a magic circle appeared above Wizard. He then stuck his hand through the circle, and when his hand exited the circle, it was now gigantic in size.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," March said in disbelief, as she and her team were still trying to process what they were seeing.

Wizard didn't waste any time, as he immediately slammed his now gigantic hand down on the Akanbe, promptly squashing it, as Majorina's jaw hit the ground at the sight of her Akanbe being pulverized (again). The magic circle then vanished, as Wizard's arm shrank back to normal, leaving the Akanbe now thin as a sheet of paper, but somehow still alive.

"The Finale!" Wizard declared, before quickly shifting back into Flame Style.

"**Flame, please! Hi! Hi! Hi Hi Hi!**"

He then pulled out his WizarSwordGun, and set it in Sword mode, before pulling the thumb of the hand design, causing the hand to open.

"**Come on a slash, shake hands!**" it declared, as Wizard placed his left hand over the hand design, causing a red magic circle to appear, as the sword was charged with fire magic.

"**Flame! Slash strike! Hi Hi Hi! Hi Hi Hi!"** the sword chanted, as it ignited, before Wizard charged at the three Akanbe.

The Akanbe tried to defend themselves as best as they could, but Wizard easily evaded the attacks, before he struck all three of them with his sword, causing red magic circles to appear on them.

"Now…take a final bow," Wizard declared, as the magic circles glowed brightly.

"Akanbeeee!" the Akanbe cried out, before exploding into flames, and when the flames subsided, all that was left was the items they were made of.

The three Bad End Commanders were left speechless as their perfect plan had been completely ruined. Wolrfun was the first to snap out of it, before his features contorted to a look of utter rage. "C-curse you…! Who the hell are you?!" he roared, all his rage focused on the person that had ruined everything.

"Wizard. Kamen Rider Wizard. I don't know who or what you three are, but I'll say this much, anyone who dares harm the people and steal their smiles will answer to me," Wizard declared, as he pointed his weapon at the three commanders.

The three commanders looked absolutely livid. As if the Precures were bad enough, now they had another meddler to deal with. However, they knew they were at a disadvantage, so they opted to disappear, leaving no trace of them being there.

With the danger gone, the Precures approached Wizard, the looks on their faces were curious, with a mixture of wonder and a bit of caution. It was Candy who decided to break the ice.

"Ara…Are you…a Precure too-kuru?"Candy asked curiously. This caught Wizard off guard, as he wasn't expecting the thing that looked like a stuffed animal to actually talk.

"Precure? What is that? I am known as Wizard," Wizard stated.

"T-then…you're not the same as us?" Happy asked. Somehow she had assumed he was a Precure like them, but now she wasn't sure.

"No. I am not like you. However, I can say this for sure…I am your ally," Wizard stated, before activating his Connect Ring.

"**Connect, please!**" the Driver declared, as Wizard stepped back through the magic circle and promptly disappeared, leaving the Precures to their thoughts.

"_Wizard…Who are you? Why do I feel like I should know you?_" Happy thought, before the five of them left the scene to discuss further of what had just happened.

-break-

Author's note: Here is a new fanfic. This idea has been in my mind for a while, so I figured I'd give it a shot.


	2. Glimpse of Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OCs and even they are essentially redone version of existing characters.

"Smile" – talking

"_Showtime_" – thoughts

"**Magic**" – Wizard's and/or the Precures' equipment or phantom talking

-Let's go! Break!-

_The Mysterious Library_

Within their base, the 5 Precures were huddled around the Décor Décor, which had a holographic projection of a male lion-like fairy. This is Candy's older brother, Pop.

"Wizard-de gozaru?" he asked, as they had just finished explaining what had happened earlier.

"Yeah, that's what he called himself," Miyuki nodded.

"I don't know anything about this person. According to the legends, there are only supposed to be 5 Precure-de gozaru," Pop frowned, as he knew for a fact that the queen of Marchenland, Royale Queen, had only sent 5 miraculous lights.

"Well, it's true there are only five of us. He said it himself that he wasn't a Precure. If anything, he didn't even know what a Precure was," Nao supplied.

"That's true, but…what is he?" Akane frowned.

"He isn't a Precure, but he isn't part of the Bad End Kingdom either. He also doesn't have any difficulties fighting the Blue Nosed Akanbe…" Reika said, as she adopted a thinking pose, as she remembered how easily Wizard had defeated 3 Akanbe by himself.

"He was so cool!" Yayoi suddenly said, her eyes sparkling as she said that.

"Eh?" the others (except Miyuki) looked at her strangely.

"He was just like a superhero on TV. He appeared when he was needed most, and when he did, the bad guys didn't stand a chance! He even had a cool catchphrase!" she explained.

"Still…Is he a friend or a foe? At this point, we can't be sure," Reika commented, deciding that it was best that they aired more to the side of caution.

"You've got a point there," Akane and Nao nodded, seeing her logic.

"Demo…he helped us. He also said it himself that he was our ally," Miyuki argued. For some reason, she did not want to think that Wizard could be their enemy.

"I'm not saying he is an enemy. I just think we should be careful, since we know nothing about him," Reika answered, though they all could understand Miyuki's sentiment, since they certainly didn't want to turn down potential allies.

-Break, please-

_Meanwhile, Stardust Jewelry_

"Precure? What on Earth is that?" Amber asked, as Nick finished telling his family about what happened.

"Apparently that's what Miyuki is," Nick deadpanned.

"Yeah, you already told us that. But who were the others? Do you think that monster you fought might have something to do with the Phantoms?" Koyomi asked.

"No. The feel I got from that monster was nothing like the Phantoms. At best, I could consider those things as a type of Familiar that those three controlled, but while their power was higher than a Ghoul, it was lower than the average Phantom. As for the other girls, I couldn't recognize them thanks to some kind of enchantment. In fact, I only recognized Miyuki from her mannerism, but if I would hazard a guess, I think they might have been Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika, considering how close they are to Miyuki," Nick said with an introspective look.

"Certainly a strange turn of events," Walter sighed as he continued to carve what looked like an amber stone, which was in fact another of the many Magic Stones he had in his possession. "Despite that, we can only move forward from here."

"Dad's got a point, Nick. Besides, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? You do have school tomorrow, and you need plenty of sleep if you're going to be prepared for a Phantom," Amber pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Nick chuckled, noticing that it was indeed getting late, and the battles he had had today had burned through a significant amount of his mana. "Well…I guess we should all call it a day," he yawned.

"Okay. See you in the morning," Koyomi smiled slightly as she yawned, before going to her room.

"I'll finish this ring tomorrow. Can't rush art after all," Walter chuckled, as he left for his room.

"G'night Nick," Amber yawned.

"Night," Nick nodded.

"One more thing. Remember that Phantom from earlier?" Amber added.

"Yeah?" Nick nodded.

"I looked up the description, and as far as I can tell, I'm pretty sure the Phantom's identity is a Minotaur. Don't worry though, since aside from super strength and the abilities of a bull there is nothing special about the minotaur that you wouldn't be able to handle," she explained.

"Right. Thanks for the info. Next time I see that Phantom, it won't get away," Nick stated with resolve.

-Break, please-

Opening narration: The magical rings, Wizard Rings. They shine on the hands of the chosen mage, as together with the 5 legendary warriors he will turn despair into hope. (Scene: Wizard's magic circle is seen, before the four elemental rings are seen, as the Flame ring slides itself on the middle finger of Nick's left hand, as he is seen floating in front of the magic circle with the silhouettes of the five Precure around him. The last part shows an image of Wizard imposed over Nick's image before the opening starts)

(Opening theme: "Life is SHOW TIME")

_Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Sh__ow time__! _

Wizard is seen twirling around several times with his magic circle in the background, before he releases Dragon, who flies through the sky, before breathing fire over the magic circle, forming the title.

_Maru de tsuki to taiyō _

Miyuki and Nick (as little kids) are seen running together, with Miyuki running ahead, before turning around (she turns into her older self) only to find Nick gone, before a quick shot of a solar eclipse is seen, followed by a quick shot of Nick, then by a quick shot of Wizard.

_kasanaru toki no shōgeki_

A quick shot of Akane cooking in her family's restaurant is seen, followed by a shot of Yayoi drawing, followed by a shot of Nao taking care of her sibling, followed by a shot of Reika practicing her archery, before the scene shows the four of them pausing from their activities and looking up at the sky which has gone dark from the solar eclipse.

_d__are datte kiseki shinjite mitai_

The scene shows Nick and Miyuki reaching out for each other, but end up passing each other before the scene freezes and breaks apart as though it were glass

_Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī kokoro no tame_

The scene then shows Asuka, who is investigating a crime (much to her father's dismay), followed by a scene of Kazu working on one of his experiments, only for it to blow up in his face.

_Yume to yosō yoi imi de Uragitte kureru mono _

The scene then shows a shot of Walter sitting next to a table full of Magic Stones and empty rings, followed by a shot of Amber flipping through several books detailing various mythical creatures. The scene then shows a shot of the White Wizard carrying Koyomi, followed by a split screen shot of the Precures and Nick with their henshin devices, before they trigger their transformations.

_3__! __2__! __1__! Show time__!_

Walter and Amber are seen counting 3 with their fingers, followed by Asuka and Kazu counting 2, followed by Candy and Pop counting 1, before Koyomi is seen with her crystal ball which shines brightly.

_MAGIC__ TIME! __torikku janai _

Wizard is seen doing a spin, before stopping and showing his Flame Ring, as the scene shows Cure Happy standing across from him in her signature pose.

_Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! _

Wizard spins around as he summons the three PlaMonsters which fly away, before Wizard is seen alongside the 5 Precure as he casts a spell that causes explosions to appear behind them.

_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou (__Show Time__!) _

Cure Sunny is seen alongside Wizard, as she prepares to launch her Sunny Fire, before Wizard jumps through a magic circle on the left, emerging in his Water Style alongside Cure Beauty who is about to launch her Beauty Blizzard, before Wizard jumps through a magic circle above him, emerging in his Hurricane Style, kicking up a gust around Cure March who is about to use her March Shoot, before Wizard goes through a magic circle beneath him, emerging in his Land Style and startling Cure Peace who is about to use her Peace Thunder. The scene then shows Cure Happy who is reaching towards the screen, before the scene changes to show Nick reaching out towards a solar eclipse, before his hand is seen grasping Miyuki's hand.

_Life is SHOW TIME__ tobikiri no _

Wizard is then seen riding on the Machine Winger, before jumping through the portal that leads to an Underworld.

_Unmei no life mucha shite mo _

Cure Happy is seen chasing after something with her hand outstretched, before Wizard's hand is seen grabbing her hand, before pulling her up onto Dragon's back, before the two of them ride into the sky

_Kinōkyōashita mirai subete no namida o (__Show Time__!)_

Several scenes of Nick, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika going about their daily lives are seen (going to school, hanging out, eating, laughing together, etc). The scene then changes to show Miyuki riding with Nick on the Machine Winger, followed by a scene of Nick placing a red Engage Ring on Miyuki's finger.

_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

Various shots of Wizard (in his various styles) and the Cures are seen, ending with a shot of the six of them together as the shattered pieces of the background are restored.

_Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! __Show time__!_

Nick and the girls are seen quickly, followed by a split screen of Wizard and the Precures in their signature poses are seen as the music ends.

(End opening theme)

**Episode 2: Glimpse of Despair, Minotaur's Charge!**

Within an abandoned building, Minotaur trudged in as he had been summoned.

"Minotaur," came Medusa's voice, as said Phantom stepped out of the shadows (in her human form).

"**Medusa-sama,**" Minotaur bowed.

"Wiseman has decreed that all Phantoms resume their mission," Medusa stated.

"**I understand. However, what about those unknown factions?**" Minotaur asked.

"We have already witnessed the two factions," Medusa said, before smirking. "And they were pathetically weak. They are no threat to us, so there is no need to hide. Now, Minotaur, make sure that the Gate falls into despair."

"**Hai,**" Minotaur bowed again, before taking his leave.

With Minotaur gone, Medusa was left alone to her thoughts. "_Precure…What are they?_" she thought, before smirking. "No matter, they are not a threat to us. They may just be our key to defeating the Wizard."

-Let's go! Break!"

"Looks like I won't be late today!" Nick grinned, since he wasn't keen on having a repeat of yesterday again. He had woken up late today, but thankfully he had his bike, which meant he would still be able to make it in time. His bike was a mountain bike that was mostly red, with a bit of white around the handles of the bike. While the bike didn't seem special, it was actually the base for what would become the Machine Winger he used as Wizard.

As he was cycling towards the school, he noticed a certain someone running towards the school.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Miyuki screamed as she ran towards the school.

"Hey, Miyu! Need a lift?" Nick called out as he cycled next to her.

"Nick!" Miyuki said in surprise, before smiling. "Thanks, you're a life saver!" she gratefully said, before hopping on, with Nick pedaling them both towards the school.

-Let's go! Break!-

_Meanwhile, The Bad End Kingdom…_

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!" Wolfrun roared in frustration, as he smashed his fist against a boulder, causing it to crack.

"We were so close-dawasa…" Majorina frowned as she continued to stir her cauldron, though it was obvious that she was as frustrated as Wolfrun.

"It was going to be our victory-oni!" Akaoni roared, as he smashed a boulder with his spiked club.

As the three of them were stewing in their defeat, a familiar chuckle was heard.

"Hmhmhm. How did the plan go? Were the Precure defeated?" Joker chuckled as he suddenly appeared out of a large playing card that had suddenly appeared.

"What does it look like to you?!" Wolfrun shouted in frustration.

"The plan failed? That should be impossible. The Precure should not have been able to defeat 3 Blue Nosed Akanbe if you prevented their joint attack," Joker said, before adding. "Also, the bad energy gathered during the plan was somehow lost. Care to explain?"

"It wasn't our fault-oni!" Akaoni growled.

"That's right-dawasa. We were just about to defeat the Precure…" Majorina added.

"We'd have beaten them if it weren't for that damned Wizard!" Wolfrun finished, before adding. "What is he anyway?! He wasn't a Precure that's for sure. If anything, he was stronger than all five of them combined!"

"Wizard? Strange. Our opponents should have been only the five Precure," Joker said with a thoughtful look. "I'll see what I can find out. For now we should observe until we know more." With that he vanished, leaving the 3 Bad End Commanders to their own devices.

-Let's go! Break!-

It was currently lunch, and the 5 Precure were enjoying their lunch in the classroom, with Nick joining them.

"So the guy ended up thrashing around trying to get out of that strap jacket, but he was doing so much thrashing he fell in the trash bin!" Nick said, before laughing, which the girls quickly joined in. While they were having lunch, the girls had been asking Nick about life in England, which Nick was more than happy to tell. Along the way, he remembered a funny story from a talent contest he had entered to test out his magic tricks, and recounted one particular contestant who had not quite figured out his own trick (escaping from a strap jacket Houdini style).

"What about you? What trick did you use?" Miyuki asked enthusiastically.

"Well…I kinda went for something simple like pulling a rabbit out of a hat, but…" Nick said, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment at the memory.

"Hm? Did something happen?" Reika asked.

"Well…Like with yesterday, let's just say that somehow I keep pulling out everything, _but_ an actual rabbit out of the hat. Ironically, I ended up winning since the judges found me pulling out that goose more interesting than a rabbit," Nick laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"That is kinda funny. Who'd have thought a trick going wrong ended up winning the contest," Akane laughed.

"I know! And to think I got all nervous just because I messed up a bit," Nick laughed as well, until he noticed a group of boys and girls walking into the room intently discussing something.

"Yo, what are you talking about? Seems like fun," he asked, the conversation piquing his curiosity.

"Oh? You don't know? It's the talk of the school!" one of the girls said.

When the six of them shook their heads, the girl answered for them. "We're talking about the Precure!"

"Eeeh?!" the six of them asked in surprise.

"Yeah! So far there have only been sightings of them, but just yesterday they were seen. They even had another person with them! People have been calling him "Kamen Rider" since he rides a bike and uses a mask!" she explained enthusiastically.

Hearing this, the six of them sweat dropped. They had not expected there to be witnesses yesterday. Any further thoughts were stopped when another voice cut in. "Who cares! They're just a bunch of vigilantes. No better than criminals."

Turning towards the source of the voice, they saw a girl, which Nick recognized as being part of their class. She had shoulder length dark hair that seemed to have a greenish tint to it, and light green eyes, which made her quite pretty in appearance. Too bad her attitude spoiled the image…

"Hey, who's miss crabby pants over there?" Nick whispered, not liking her attitude.

"That's Katsumi Asuka-san. I heard her father is a policeman, so she tends to be a bit serious when it comes to the rules and stuff," Nao explained.

"Yeah, I heard she's quite popular because of her looks, but her overly serious attitude tends to turn off anyone who tries to get close to her," Akane added.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nick commented sarcastically, as even from here he could tell he would not get along with this girl.

"How mean! Calling the Precure vigilantes! They're heroes!" Yayoi commented.

"Technically speaking, vigilantes _are_ against the law, so I can see how that's not a good thing, but…given the fact that I highly doubt the police can deal with monsters, I think calling them criminals is a bit far," Nick said, not that he agreed with Asuka, just that he could-in a way-see her point.

Any further conversations were halted when the bell sounded, meaning that lunch was over.

"Gah! We haven't finished yet!" the six friends exclaimed, before proceeding to wolf down their bentos, and somehow avoiding chocking in the process.

-Let's go! Break!-

"Hah…Glad that's over…" Nick sighed, as today's lessons had been rather boring for him, so he was glad that the day was over. "So…Any plans for today? Cause aside from one thing, I have no idea what I want to do today."

"Hm…Not really," Miyuki answered, earning a sigh from her best friend.

"How about we do what you wanted to do first, then we can think of something," Akane suggested.

"Great idea," Miyuki smiled.

"Really…?" Nick asked with a baffled look on his face, but complied anyway, as he led them to his favorite shop to get his favorite snack.

-Break, please-

"You really haven't changed a bit…" Miyuki said with a sweat drop. The reason for the sweat drop was not so much the fact that they were standing in front of a donut shop titled "Donut Shop Hungry" (something she remembered as being Nick's favorite food), but rather the manager of said donut shop who was…clearly a man with strange taste if the fake wig and how he (she?) talked was any indication (she felt a chill go down her spine for some reason when she heard the owner referring to Nick as 'Nick-darling').

"You're just in time. Come on, try out new rainbow donuts," the manager said, as he brought out a donut covered with rainbow sprinkles.

"Oh, that looks good. I'll take six of those, and one plain sugar, please," Nick said, earning a sigh from the manager.

"Again with the plain sugar? Don't you ever get bored of that one?" the manager asked, but complied anyway, as he and his employee gave him his order.

"You really haven't changed a bit…" Miyuki chuckled.

"What's with that look? You know plain sugar is my favorite," Nick playfully argued.

"I can see that. I can also see you're still as much of a donut nut as ever," Miyuki added playfully.

"Oh yeah? What about you, fairy tale girl? Still got a crush on Peter Pan?" Nick playfully shot back, before the two of them ended up laughing, as this felt like old times for them.

Seeing the two of them, their friends couldn't help but smile.

"It must be nice to be such good friends," Yayoi commented with a smile.

"Yeah. Miyuki seems even happier than usual, if that's even possible," Nao added with a giggle.

"Those two must have been really close," Reika nodded.

After finishing the donuts, they started discussing. "So, where to now?" Nick asked.

"Hm…Where should we go?" Akane mused. "Any suggestions?"

"How about an arcade?" Yayoi suggested.

"That's a great…" Nick was about to say, when he noticed Unicorn from behind one of the bushes. "Hold on. I've got to make a call," he said, before walking towards where Unicorn was.

Unicorn neighed as it relayed its message, which Nick somehow understood. "What? It's attacking the police station?!" Nick asked in alarm, as right on cue, several people were running away screaming from the direction of the nearby police station.

"What's going on?!" Miyuki asked in alarm, as the five of them saw people running.

"Run away! It's a monster!" was heard as the people ran away.

"Could it be the Bad End Kingdom?" Nao said.

"Maybe. But if it is, then why haven't they collected any Bad Energy?" Reika questioned.

"We'll figure it out later! For now, we've gotta deal with it!" Akane said, earning nods from all of them, before they ran into a nearby alley.

(Insert henshin sequence)

Acting quickly, the five of them opened their Smile Pacts, before setting their individual transformation Cure Decors.

"**Ready?**" the Smile Pacts prompted.

"Precure! Smile Charge!" they called out.

"**Go!**" The Smile Pacts announce in response, before continuing. "**Go! Go! Let's Go!**"

A powder puff appeared out of the Smile Pacts, as the five of them tapped the puffs on their individual Smile Pacts, collecting magical powder.

Miyuki quickly taps her puff once on her hand, then twice on her legs, and thrice on her body, forming her Cure outfit, before her hairstyle changed to complete her Pretty Cure form.

Akane snaps her fingers, causing her puff to light up with fire, before she applied it to her chest, surrounding herself in fire which forms her Cure outfit, followed by her hair seemingly igniting before transforming into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Yayoi starts clapping her puff between her hands five times, spreading the magic powder into the air around her, forming her Cure outfit, before her hair changes into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Nao quickly draws a triangle in mid-air using the magic powder, causing an explosion of wind which forms her Cure outfit, followed by her hair which transforms into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Reika blows on her puff, scattering the magic powder, which forms her Cure outfit, finished off by her hair changing to complete the transformation.

The five of them then put the finishing touches, as they pat the powder puffs on their cheeks, giving them a rosy glow.

With the transformation complete, the girls fly down from the sky, land on their feet, before introducing themselves.

"Twinkling and Shining! The light of the future! Cure Happy!" Miyuki, now Cure Happy, declared as she struck her signature pose.

"The Brilliant Sun! Hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" Akane, now Cure Sunny, declared as she went into her signature pose.

"Sparkling and Glittering! Rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!" Yayoi, now Cure Peace, declared as she struck a pose.

"Intense Courage! A straight-up bout! Cure March!" Nao, now Cure March, declared in her signature pose.

"The Snow, Falling and Glittering! A noble heart! Cure Beauty!" Reika, now Cure Beauty, declared, striking a pose.

"The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Precure!" the five Cures declared, as they finished their introductions.

(End henshin sequence)

With their transformations done, they immediately raced off towards the direction of the disturbance. What they didn't realize, was that something had seen them. That thing turned out to be Kraken, which quickly flew towards its master.

-Break, please-

Nick was headed towards where the Phantom was supposed to be, when Kraken came floating down.

"Kraken? What is it?" Nick asks, not expecting to see another of his familiars. Kraken quickly relayed its message to him. "I see. So it was them," Nick said, before running even faster towards his destination. "_Miyu…everyone…Stay safe until I get there,_" he thought with worry, as he had a feeling his friends wouldn't be able to take on a Phantom.

-Let's go! Break!-

It didn't take long for the Precure to reach the Police Station, and boy were they in for a surprise when they saw what was happening. "W-what are these things?" Happy gasped, as in front of them, a group of Ghouls were attacking the policemen that were stationed there. Noticing the newcomers, the Ghouls turned their sights towards the Precure, before charging at them, prompting the Precure to jump out of the way.

"No idea what they are, but we've gotta stop them!" March said, earning nods from all of them, as they quickly flipped forward, before delivering a combination kick at the Ghouls, sending them tumbling back.

"Hey, these things are easier than the Akanbe!" Peace said.

"Hopefully they don't share the Blue Noses' resistance," Beauty said. "Only one way to find out!" she added, gathering her fighting spirit into her Smile Pact. "Precure! Beauty Blizzard!" she called out, launching her attack. The attack hit, and promptly froze several Ghouls, before they shattered.

"Yosha! Since our attacks work…" Sunny said as she gathered her fighting spirit as well. "Precure! Sunny Fire!" she called out, blasting several of the Ghouls with her fireball.

"Yosh! Let's take them all out at once!" Happy said, earning a nod from March and Peace.

"Precure! Happy Shower!"

"Precure! March Shoot!"

"Precure! Peace Thunder!"

The three attacks hit the remaining Ghouls, destroying them completely, and seemingly ending the battle. Now all that was left was the FIRE on the police station, as well as the police officers who were getting any injured members out. Just as they were about to help, a voice was suddenly heard.

"**So…you are the so called Precures that I was told about. Interesting, let's see what you've got!**" the voice roared, before the five of them jumped out of the way, as something smashed down on the ground where they had been, kicking up a dust cloud.

"Who are you?!" the five of them demanded, unable to see their assailant behind the dust, but before long the dust settled, and they could clearly see their opponent. The Phantom: Minotaur.

"**I am the Phantom, Minotaur! Don't interfere!**" Minotaur stated as he hefted his battle axe and charged at the Precure.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" Happy demanded, as by now they could clearly tell that Minotaur was not part of the Bad End Kingdom, as his actions were completely different than what the Bad End Kingdom usually did.

"**Simple. My target, the Gate, has someone very important here. Once I deal with that person, the Gate will surely fall into the depths of despair! Now, get out of my way!**" Minotaur roared, as he charged at them like the bull he is, only for them to dodge, causing him to ram into a nearby tree, smashing right through.

"Uwaaah! We'd better be careful not to get hit!" Peace squeaked at the sight of what could have happened to them.

The Cures quickly readied themselves as Minotaur was about to charge again. However, before he could start his attack, he was suddenly pelted by a spray of bullet. Silver bullets to be precise. "**Graaah!**" Minotaur roared in pain as he staggered back.

"I see you're back for more," came a familiar voice, as everyone turned towards the source, revealing to be Wizard in his tuxedo.

"**Wizard!" **Minotaur snarled**. "You'll pay for getting in my way! I'll get you back for the horn I lost!**"

"Oh? Can you really do that, Minotaur?" Wizard challenged, as he shifted the levers on his belt, initiating the Henshin sequence.

"**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**" the Driver sang, as the Henshin sequence was triggered.

"Henshin!" Wizard calmly declared, as he flipped on the goggles on his Flame Ring before placing it against the WizarDriver.

"**Flame, please! Hi! Hi! Hi Hi Hi!**" the Driver chanted as a magic circle appeared in front of Wizard, who quickly ran through it, donning him in his armor.

"Saa…Show Time!" Wizard declared as he pulled out the WizarSwordGun (in sword mode) and charged at the Phantom.

Acting quickly, Minotaur brought up his battle axe to block Wizard's sword, but Wizard quickly hooked his sword on the weapon and spun around, using Minotaur's momentum to throw him over. "So, while I'm kicking you around, why don't you tell me who the Gate is?!"

"**Never! Even if I fall, there will be others who can finish what I started!**" Minotaur roared as he charged at Wizard.

"Charging head first isn't going to do you much good against me, bull!" Wizard stated as he shifted his belt.

"**Lupachi Magic, Touch Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch Go!**" the WizarDriver chanted in preparation for what came next. Acting quickly, Wizard put on the Defend Ring and activated it. "**Defend, Please!**"

In response, a flaming shield appeared in front of Wizard, causing Minotaur to run head long into it.

"**Hooooot! Hot! Hot! Hot!**" Minotaur shouted in pain as he was blasted away by the shield.

"Next," Wizard calmly said, before switching his ring and activating it.

"**Extend, Please!**" the WizarDriver declared, as a magic circle appeared, before Wizard put his arm through it, causing his arm to stretch. He then quickly grabbed the WizarSwordGun and swung his arm around, effectively turning it into a makeshift whip and struck Minotaur several times.

"S-so cool!" Peace murmured from where the Cures were watching. To them, it felt like a replay of yesterday, as Wizard was once again effortlessly beating this enemy.

"Y-yeah…" Happy murmured. For some reason, she couldn't stop worrying about Wizard. Was he going to be alright? What if the enemy (Phantom, was it?) had something up his sleeve? Whatever the case, she didn't understand why she felt this way about a stranger. "_I've never met him before, but why do I feel that I should know him?_"

"Wow, he really knows how to handle himself. He's wiping the floor with that thing, just like he did with the Akanbe," March commented with a hint of envy.

"However, what is that creature? It certainly isn't from the Bad End Kingdom," Beauty pondered.

"What did it call itself again? A Phantom, right?" Sunny commented.

"Yes, but what is it? What is a Phantom? So far, all I can guess is that they seem to be Wizard's enemies," Beauty clarified.

Back with Wizard, he had managed to send Minotaur flying into a wall. Grunting in pain, Minotaur painfully got to his feet, before noticing that he had landed right next to his intended target. One Ryou Katsumi, who had been busy helping any of his friends/colleagues get away from the burning station.

"**Gotcha!**" Minotaur roared, as he grabbed Katsumi by the neck.

"Ah! Shimata!" Wizard cursed as he quickly shifted his weapon to its gun mode, and took aim. He was about to use his signature technique for his bullets to hit Minotaur without harming the hostage. Too bad the Cures didn't know that.

"No, don't!" Happy shouted as she grabbed the gun, stopping Wizard from shooting.

"Hey! Let go!" Wizard exclaimed as the two of them ended up pulling on the weapon.

"You could hit the hostage!" Happy argued.

"No I won't! I never miss the target! I can guarantee it!" Wizard argued back, inwardly cursing himself for forgetting about the Cures. He knew that Miyuki was the type of person who would try to help everyone without sacrificing anyone, and added by the fact that she didn't know about his abilities, made this an obvious outcome.

While the two were arguing, the other Cures ran towards Minotaur to try to get the hostage away. Unfortunately, they couldn't fight to their fullest; as they had to avoid accidentally hitting the hostage (they do have super human strength as PreCures). However, this was just what Minotaur needed.

"**Heh, looks like they were trying to keep you from getting hurt. Too bad that's just what I needed! Now, die!**" Minotaur roared, before throwing Katsumi at the burning station, sending him crashing through a wall, and earning gasps of horror from the collective heroes (especially from Wizard, as he expected the policeman to be the Gate). "**Now then… Ghouls!**" Minotaur shouted, before tossing the remaining Ghoul stones he had, summoning another gang of Ghouls as he turned tail and ran.

"Hold it right there!" Wizard yelled, before running towards Minotaur, intending to intercept him, only for the Ghouls to get in his way. "Out of the way!" he demanded, as he struck the Ghouls, only for them to surround him. "Fine then, I'll have to kick you off the stage!" Wizard growled, before focusing his magic into his weapon and swinging it in a circle, striking all the Ghouls, causing his magic circle to appear on the Ghouls before they exploded. Unfortunately, by the time that happened, Minotaur was long gone. Wizard swore under his breath, but quickly decided to forget about the Phantom for now, as they had more pressing issues to deal with. Quickly replacing his Flame Ring with a blue ring, he shifted the Hand Author (the hand shape on his belt) into its left hand position, and activated the ring.

"**Water, please! Sui~ Sui~ Sui~ Sui~!**" the WizarDriver announced in a sing-song tone, as a blue version of Wizard's magic circle appeared under him and started moving upward, transforming his armor into blue sapphire, with a blue diamond shaped sapphire mask. As the transformation finished, Wizard quickly spun around, spreading a torrent of water that doused the flames on the police station.

Wizard and the PreCures wasted no time, as they quickly helped get anyone that had still been in the building out, relieved to see that with one exception; most of the people weren't hurt too badly. "_But still…Who is the Gate? For the Phantom to specifically target that one person, he must be someone close to the Gate,_" Wizard pondered, but decided he could figure it out later. Instead, he figured that he'd clear up any misunderstandings before they got out of hand.

"Hey, about just now…" he started towards Cure Happy.

"Huh?" Happy asked, wondering what Wizard wanted.

"I don't blame you for what you did. If anything, it's my fault for not telling you about that particular ability of mine," Wizard said.

"What do you mean? It looked like you were about to shoot that man just to get that monster!" Sunny demanded.

In response, Wizard pulled out a playing card, tossed it aside, before shooting his gun at the sky. Before the astonished eyes of the PreCure, the bullets actually curved and shot through the card, actually leaving only one hole, as all the bullets had gone through the exact same hole. At this point, if it were physically possible, the Cures' jaws would have hit the ground.

"When I said I never miss the target, I meant it," Wizard explained. "I'm not the kind of person that would risk hitting a hostage just to get my target. Now that that's cleared out, I'll see you around. Later girls," Wizard said, giving them a wave, before disappearing through his magic circle.

"There he goes again…" Beauty sighed slightly.

"He certainly is strong-kuru. He managed to beat all those monsters without even using his full power-kuru," Candy said with a slight frown.

"That's true… He didn't even use his finisher," March nodded in agreement.

"Well, I really don't think he's a bad person," Happy said cheerfully.

"Why do you say that?" Sunny asked.

"Would a bad person apologize for his mistakes? And more importantly, would a bad person come back to help those people when he already had a target?" Happy said calmly. She didn't know why, but the more she believed that Wizard was on their side, the happier she felt.

"Huh? I feel like we're forgetting something…" Peace suddenly said, as she adopted a thinking pose.

"Ah! We forgot about Nick!" Happy realized, prompting them to run off back to the donut shop (transforming back to normal first, of course), since that was the place he should have been, provided he didn't run away during the panic. Quickly making their way back, the five of them promptly face faulted when they found him munching on donuts without a care in the world.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you five went," Nick said with an innocent smile as he pretended not to know.

"How can you be so calm when there was a monster running about?!" Akane asked incredulously at their friends seemingly completely laid back personality.

"There was? I didn't hear anything about it," Nick said innocently.

"Well, we're just glad nothing happened," Miyuki smiled, as they decided to head home, considering that it was the safest choice at the moment.

-Break, please-

The next day, school was starting as usual, with the students waiting for the class to start. However, not everyone was idle.

"_Who could the Gate be? Whoever it is must have a connection to that police officer,_" Nick thought with a frown. Just as he was racking his brains, he overheard some of his classmates talking.

"Hey, did you hear? I heard that Katsumi-san's father was caught in an accident yesterday," one girl said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Apparently he was injured pretty badly by a monster. I hope Katsumi-san is okay," a second girl said.

"I hope so too. She may not be the nicest person, but she doesn't deserve to lose her dad after she lost her mom," a third girl added sympathetically, earning a nod in response.

"_Poor girl…I know how she must feel,_" Nick thought sadly, remembering the day he lost his parents. However, his sad reminiscence was cut short when the pieces fell together. "_That's it! The Phantom targeted that officer, Katsumi's father, to make the Gate fall into despair. She already lost her mother, so that means…Katsumi is the Gate!_"

"Is something wrong, Nick?" Yayoi asked (she and the others had just gotten to class), pulling Nick out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Nick asked in confusion, not knowing why she asked that.

"You had this really serious look on your face. What happened?" Nao asked.

"Oh, nothing," Nick lied. "I was just thinking up another trick for my magic."

"Really? I can't wait to see it," Miyuki smiled, eager to see the trick, just like she did when they were kids.

"Yeah. Provided it actually works the way it's supposed to," Akane joked. By now, the five of them had already seen several times that Nick's magic tricks, while they work, tend to not work the way there supposed to (ex: Instead of a bunny he pulls out miscellaneous things out of a hat, his vanishing items tend to multiply instead of disappearing, his vanishing acts end up giving him a change of clothes instead of actually disappearing, etc).

"Well, at least they work, and it's not like they blow up in my face or anything," Nick glared, though there was no actually heat from it, as he knew Akane was just joking with him (even he had to admit that his tricks rarely worked out quite the way they were supposed to).

The six friends shared a quick laugh, before class started.

-Break, please-

Later that day, after school was over, the five Cures and Nick were headed home.

"See you tomorrow! Uncle asked me to help him at the shop today, so I've gotta head home now!" Nick waved.

"Okay! Do your best!" Miyuki waved in response.

"He certainly is busy sometimes," Nao commented.

"I know how he feels. It's tough sometimes, but it sure feels fulfilling," Akane commented, as she too helped with her parents' restaurant.

"Well, I guess we should be heading home too. We'll meet up at the Mysterious Library later," Yayoi said, as they all nodded in response.

As they headed home, what they didn't notice was the small red form of Garuda flying after another student. One Asuka Katsumi. After Nick had left, he had secretly summoned Garuda and sent him to follow Asuka, as being a Gate, she was bound to be attacked eventually, and when that happened, Nick fully intended to take out the Phantom before it managed to do any damage.

As the Cures were on their way home, they happened to pass by a park where a familiar figure was walking through.

"Hey, isn't that Katsumi over there?" Akane pointed out.

"Hey, you're right," Nao said, noticing their classmate, who seemed very much depressed.

"Is she okay?" Yayoi asked with concern at seeing the usually head strong girl like this.

"No, she certainly isn't," Reika said, earning questioning looks from her friends. "Remember that police officer that was injured yesterday by that Phantom?" she asked, earning nods from the others. "That was her father," she finished, earning gasps from her friends.

"No way… No wonder she's like this today. She must be worried sick," Miyuki frowned, before her face suddenly became determined. "Yosh! Let's cheer her up! Even if we can't do that, at least she won't be alone!" she declared, before running off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Yayoi exclaimed before running after her.

"Well, there she goes again," Akane chuckled at Miyuki's usual antics.

"But if she didn't, then she wouldn't be the Miyuki we all know and love," Reika added as she, Nao, and Akane shared a laugh, before running after their friends.

-Let's go! Break!-

Asuka Katsumi sighed sadly as she sat on the bench. Earlier she had called the hospital, and while they said that her father was in stable condition, he was still in a coma. "_Dad…please be okay…_" she thought sadly, as she fingered the locket she had around her neck, her personal memento of her mother.

Her moment of sadness was suddenly shattered, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Turning towards the source, she was greeted by the sight of one Miyuki Hoshizora running towards her. "Hoshizora?" she asked in surprise, as she didn't really know her that well. At least not well enough to have her running towards her like this.

"Katsumi-san! I…I heard about your dad…" Miyuki said sympathetically.

"So you did, huh…" Asuka said, looking down.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. You just have to believe it will be, and before you know it, I'm sure your dad will be okay," Miyuki encouraged, but Asuka just seemed to get annoyed.

"How can you say that? Not everything turns out the way it's supposed to be, like in some fairy tale! If it did, then mom would… mom would…" Asuka shouted angrily, before chocking up at the last part.

"Katsumi-san… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Miyuki apologized, having not intended for this reaction.

"N-no, I'm the one who should apologize. Here you are trying to cheer me up and I go and dump that on you. It's just that, I lost my mother a few years ago…I-I'm scared. What if dad doesn't make it… What if I lose him too…" she said, sobbing slightly.

"Don't think like that! You have to believe in him! I'm sure your dad is…" Miyuki was about to say, when someone cut in.

"Dead," was what that person said. Turning towards the source of the voice, they saw the inspector that was the partner of Asuka's dad.

-Break, please-

_At that moment, Stardust Jewelry…_

Koyomi had been busy watching Asuka through her crystal ball. At first she couldn't help but smile at the touching scene between Miyuki and Asuka. "_Nick really is lucky to have a friend like her…_" she thought, remembering Miyuki from a couple of days ago. However, that touching scene ended the moment another person entered the scene, as she could see Minotaur's faded image imposing itself over the image of the man. "Oh no! Nick!" She shouted.

"What is it, Koyomi?" Nick asked, as he quickly ran to the counter.

"The Phantom's appeared! It's at the park where that Gate, Asuka Katsumi, is right now, and Miyuki is with her!" Koyomi reported.

"What? Oh no, I've gotta get there fast!" Nick said, as he ran out the door, his thoughts now focusing less on the Gate, and more on Miyuki, as he quickly used the Dress Up ring to change into his disguise, before riding towards his destination using the Machine Winger.

-Let's go! Break!-

"Uncle Amino?" Asuka asked in surprise, as she did not expect to see the person she looked up to like an uncle. "Wait…What did you say about my dad?" Asuka asked her heart clenching.

"I said he's dead. Something went wrong when he was in the hospital, and then…" Amino explained, sounding sad, as he looked down, concealing his face.

"N-no…That…There must be a mistake…" Asuka said, her voice breaking.

"No. There's no mistake. Now then…" Amino said as he moved his gaze to the locket around Asuka's neck, before grabbing it, and pulling it loose, leaving Asuka stunned.

"Hey! What are you doing!" came Akane's angry voice as she, Nao, Yayoi, and Reika had just caught up to Miyuki, just in time to see Amino steal the locket.

Quickly getting some distance between them, Amino smirked as his seemingly sorrowful expression from earlier replaced with an outright cruel appearance, before an image of a different-inhuman-face appeared over his face.

"W-what?" the Cures gasped as they took a step back.

Amino's form suddenly changed, as it shifted into a familiar form. The form of the Phantom: Minotaur.

"No way! This guy was a Phantom?!" Yayoi gasped.

"Could it be…Are Phantoms able to take on human forms?" Reika pondered.

"Uncle Amino?" Asuka gasped, not sure what to believe anymore, as someone who she had known for most of her life (Amino and her father go way back) suddenly transform into a monster.

"**Heh! The human named Amino is dead!**" Minotaur declared. "**He fell into despair, and gave birth to me, a Phantom!**" he laughed, earning gasps from anyone listening. "**Now then, I see you still cling on to the memory of a dead woman. So, allow me to send you to where your mother and father are!**" Minotaur roared, before dropping the locket that held the picture of Asuka's mother and promptly stomping on it.

Asuka's eyes widened in horror as she felt like her heart was breaking, and within her memories, specifically her memories of her parents, a purple crack of despair formed. Asuka held her chest, feeling like she had a heart attack, before dropping to her knees.

"Katsumi-san!" the Cures gasped in horror, before running towards the girl. Asuka didn't respond, as purple cracks started to form all over her body as though she were a statue that was about to come apart.

"Teme! What did you do to her?!" Akane demanded, glaring daggers at the Phantom.

"**The girl will soon fall into despair, and give birth to a new Phantom! Thus is the will of our master, Wiseman!**" Minotaur declared.

"Unforgivable…" Miyuki said quietly, her fists clenched.

"To harm her family…" Nao added.

"And to toy around with her feelings like this…" Yayoi added as well.

"That's completely unforgivable!" Miyuki shouted. "Everyone transform!"

(Insert henshin sequence)

The five of them opened their Smile Pacts, before setting their individual transformation Cure Decors.

"**Ready?**" the Smile Pacts prompted.

"Precure! Smile Charge!" they called out.

"**Go!**" The Smile Pacts announce in response, before continuing. "**Go! Go! Let's Go!**"

A powder puff appeared out of the Smile Pacts, as the five of them tapped the puffs on their individual Smile Pacts, collecting magical powder.

Miyuki quickly taps her puff once on her hand, then twice on her legs, and thrice on her body, forming her Cure outfit, before her hairstyle changed to complete her Pretty Cure form.

Akane snaps her fingers, causing her puff to light up with fire, before she applied it to her chest, surrounding herself in fire which forms her Cure outfit, followed by her hair seemingly igniting before transforming into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Yayoi starts clapping her puff between her hands five times, spreading the magic powder into the air around her, forming her Cure outfit, before her hair changes into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Nao quickly draws a triangle in mid-air using the magic powder, causing an explosion of wind which forms her Cure outfit, followed by her hair which transforms into her Cure hairstyle to complete the transformation.

Reika blows on her puff, scattering the magic powder, which forms her Cure outfit, finished off by her hair changing to complete the transformation.

The five of them then put the finishing touches, as they pat the powder puffs on their cheeks, giving them a rosy glow.

With the transformation complete, the girls fly down from the sky, land on their feet, before introducing themselves.

"Twinkling and Shining! The light of the future! Cure Happy!" Miyuki, now Cure Happy, declared as she struck her signature pose.

"The Brilliant Sun! Hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" Akane, now Cure Sunny, declared as she went into her signature pose.

"Sparkling and Glittering! Rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!" Yayoi, now Cure Peace, declared as she struck a pose.

"Intense Courage! A straight-up bout! Cure March!" Nao, now Cure March, declared in her signature pose.

"The Snow, Falling and Glittering! A noble heart! Cure Beauty!" Reika, now Cure Beauty, declared, striking a pose.

"The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Precure!" the five Cures declared, as they finished their introductions.

(End henshin sequence)

"No way…" Asuka managed to say, her body slowly breaking apart.

"Katsumi-san, don't worry. We'll beat him and fix whatever he did to you," Happy said reassuringly, earning a slow nod from the girl.

"**Heh, so you five were the PreCure all along. Oh well, I'll just deal with you as well!**" Minotaur roared as he charged towards them, battle axe ready. He then swung his axe down, intending to crush them, but they were much faster than he was, allowing them to evade.

"This guy really is like Wizard called him," Sunny commented.

"Yeah, he's just like an Ox. He's strong, but he's slow," March agreed.

"But…he's definitely stronger than the Blue Nosed Akanbe. Maybe even slightly stronger than the Red Nosed Akanbe," Beauty observed.

"But, our attacks should work, right? They did work on the smaller monsters yesterday," Peace said.

"Well, one way to find out!" Happy said as she gathered her fighting spirit into her Smile Pact. "PreCure! Happy Shower!" she called out, launching her attack.

Minotaur saw the attack coming and tried to dodge, but it was too fast for him, so all he could manage was to block the attack. "Grrrrrh!" he roared, struggling against the brunt of the attack, he struggled for a few moments, before finally managing to cut through the attack.

"No way!" Happy gasped, not expecting that to happen.

"How about this?!" Sunny shouted as she and March ran towards Minotaur and delivered a punch and a kick respectively.

Minotaur managed to block the attacks, but they pushed him back a few feet, and as he was regaining his footing, the two Cures were ready to launch their attacks.

"PreCure! Sunny Fire!"

"PreCure! March Shoot!"

The two attacks raced towards their target, but Minotaur still managed to block them with his axe. Grunting, he was pushed back slightly by the two attacks, but ultimately managed to bat the two attacks away, but not without damaging his weapon thanks to his effort in blocking three of the PreCures' attacks.

"He's strong, but he's not immune to our attacks. In that case…" Beauty observed, preparing for her attack. "PreCure! Beauty Blizzard!"

Once again, Minotaur was forced to block, but this time, he couldn't block the attack, as it was a freezing wind. The attack hit causing sparks to fly from Minotaur's body as he was damaged by the attack, but he managed to withstand it.

"Now, Peace!" Beauty called out.

"Got it!" Peace nodded quickly as she prepared her attack. "PreCure! Peace Thunder!"

"**Tch! These girls are stronger than we thought! Ghouls!**" Minotaur growled, before throwing the Ghoul stones he had, summoning a gang of Ghouls. The attack hit, but instead of hitting Minotaur, it hit a few of the Ghouls that were in the way, destroying them.

"**Get them!**" Minotaur ordered, as the remaining Ghouls charged at the PreCure, quickly mobbing them.

"These things again? What a pain!" March commented as they fought against the Ghouls, not that they were having a hard time with them, as Ghouls were extremely weak, and easy to beat.

It wasn't long before the last of the Ghouls were beaten, but just as the last Ghoul exploded on defeat, more suddenly popped up next to them, catching them off guard.

"Hey! Let go!" Happy demanded as they were dog-piled by the Ghouls.

"**Heh. So much for those girls. Now then…Gyaaaah!**" Minotaur roared, as he was suddenly pelted by several bullets. Silver bullets. Turning towards the source of the bullets, he was not surprised to see Wizard (still in his tuxedo) standing there with his gun drawn. "**Wizard!**" he growled angrily.

"You really don't know when to quit. Well, you're not getting away this time!" Nick stated as he kept his gun trained on Minotaur.

"**Too bad, cause you're too late. Any moment now, the Gate will fall into despair and a new Phantom will be born!**" Minotaur laughed, as true enough, the cracks that were appearing all over Asuka's body were getting worse and worse.

"Not if I have something to say about that," Nick stated, as he put on the Hope Ring and activated it.

"**Hope, please!**"

Once again, a bright light came out from the ring, before shining down on Asuka. Before Minotaur's startled eyes, the cracks actually seemed to heal until they were nearly gone, leaving only a few cracks remaining.

"**B-Bakana!**" Minotaur shouted in disbelief, as something that should have been impossible had just happened.

"So that's how it is. This ring can reverse the effects and prolong the time before a Phantom is born, but it can't completely stop the process," Nick observed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashion way. But first…" he quickly equipped the Driver Ring, and activated it.

"**Driver On, please!" **the WizarDriver declared, before Nick activated the henshin sequence.

"**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**" the Driver sang as Nick put on his transformation ring, but this time, he was wearing the Hurricane Ring.

"**Hurricane, please! Fu! Fu! Fu Fu Fu Fu!**" the Driver chanted, as a green magic circle appeared in front of Nick, who then ran through it, transforming him into Wizard: Hurricane Style.

"_First things first…_" Wizard thought as he used Hurricane Style's speed to get past Minotaur and get to the pile of Ghouls. Once he was close, he spun around and unleashed a miniature tornado, which blew away all the Ghouls.

"Gah!" the Cures gasped, having been trying to get out from under the Ghouls, which was easier said than done as they hadn't had any leverage to do so.

"Need a hand, girls?" Wizard playfully asked, earning their attention.

"Wizard-san!" Happy said in surprise, before remembering about Asuka. "Ah! Katsumi-san is…"

"Safe for now," Wizard stated as he gestured towards said girl, who while she still had cracks appearing over her body, they could clearly see that they had receded. "It's only temporary, but at least it'll buy us the time we need for a more permanent solution," Wizard explained, earning a nod from the Cures, before he turned towards Minotaur. "You five stand back. It's high time I finished what I started with this one," he added in a serious tone.

"No, we'll help too. What he did to Katsumi-san was…" Happy started, but Wizard cut her off.

"Unforgivable. I know. I heard and saw everything through him," Wizard said, as Garuda flapped down to his master (earning coos from the Cures at how cute he looked). "You girls did good, standing up to Minotaur like that. However, my duty is to defeat the Phantoms, and this one has gotten away too many times. It's time I settled this once and for all," Wizard finished in a tone of finality, causing the Cures to meekly nod, as they could clearly hear that he was leaving no room for arguments.

Satisfied with their response, Wizard turned towards the Phantom, before calmly walking towards him. "Now then, I hope you're ready, Minotaur, cause now…It's Show Time!"

(Cue battle theme: "Last Engage" by Kamen Rider Girls)

Wizard immediately dashed towards Minotaur using Hurricane's superior speed to close the distance instantly, before striking Minotaur with his sword. Minotaur acted quickly and started (barely) blocking the attacks with his axe. The two of them grappled for a moment, before Wizard pushed Minotaur away from him.

"Guess I'll need something stronger," Wizard commented as he equipped his Flame Ring and activated it.

"**Flame, please! Hi! Hi! Hi Hi Hi!**"

"Let's try this again!" Wizard (now in Flame Style) shouted as he charged at Minotaur with his sword. Like before, the two weapons clashed against each other. However, the difference was that Flame Style had a higher strength compared to Hurricane Style which focused more on speed, and results were easily seen when the unthinkable (to Minotaur) happened, as his battle axe that had already been weakened by his fight with the Cures was cut in half by the WizarSwordGun, causing sparks to fly as Minotaur was cut on the chest, before Wizard followed up with several strikes, sending him tumbling back.

Grunting angrily, Minotaur started scraping his right foot against the ground (much like an animal about to charge), before going on all fours and charging at Wizard.

"Didn't I tell you that mindlessly charging wasn't going to do you any good?" Wizard sighed before activating his Water Ring.

"**Water, please! Sui~ Sui~ Sui~ Sui~!**"

Quickly shifting into Water Style, Wizard pulled out another ring and activated it right before Minotaur managed to hit him.

"**Liquid, please!**"

The moment Minotaur hit, he went right through Wizard as though he had charged right through water.

"Eeeeeh?!" the Cures exclaimed in disbelief at what they just saw.

Wizard didn't stay idle for long, as his now liquid body immediately shifted over Minotaur, and reformed into a way that resembled a wrestling grapple, with Minotaur on the ground, and wizard pulling his leg over his back. "Had enough, bull?" Wizard taunted as Minotaur struggled to get loose. Wizard then quickly shifted his body again, this time hoisting Minotaur up, and throwing him away, before opening fire on him while he was still in the air.

Minotaur tumbled back, before staggering to his feet as Wizard shifted back to his Flame Style.

"**Flame, please! Hi! Hi! Hi Hi Hi!**"

"Time to end this!" Wizard declared, as he activated another ring.

"**Bind, please!**"

Suddenly, a large magic circle appeared under Minotaur before several chains shot out, binding him in place and ensuring there was no escape.

"And now… My final trick!" Wizard declared dramatically as he shifted his belt again.

"**Lupachi Magic, Touch Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch Go!**" the Driver chanted, as Wizard put on a new ring, this one depicting a foot surrounded in a dragon shaped aura positioned in such a way that it looked like it was about to kick something, before activating it.

"**Very nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**"

A magic circle appeared beneath Wizard's feet, chanelling up his legs. He then twisted on the spot, to allow the magic energy to distribute evenly before moving to a crouch and allowing his right foot to be covered in flaming energy. When it looked like his leg was actually on fire, he charged forward before doing a frontflip on his hands which positioned him with his back facing Minotaur. He then kicked off the ground in a high backflip, positioning himself for a corkscrew kick. Minotaur was helpless as all he could do was watch as Wizard's magic circle appeared above him.

"This is the finale! Strike Wizard Kick!" Wizard declared, as he came down with his foot extended, striking the centre of the circle. The entire construct ignited with fire energy before stretching to allow the blow to land on the Phantom's chest. A bright flash appeared, as Wizard spun a little more before sliding to a halt several feet behind Minotaur before he straightened up and lifted his left hand, showing the Flame Ring. Behind him, sparks continued to fly from Minotaur's body as he was filled with Wizard's magic that was the exact opposite of the magic of his kind.

"Now, Minotaur… Take a final bow!" Wizard declared as his magic circle appeared over Minotaur for a moment, before he exploded.

(Battle theme end)

"S-sugoi…" March said in awe. A sentiment that the other Cures shared. However, that feeling died quickly when they realized that while the Phantom had been destroyed, Asuka's body had note healed and was still breaking apart.

"Eeeeh?! But Wizard-san already beat the Phantom!" Peace said in surprise.

"Unfortunately, what's causing this wasn't Minotaur. He just pushed her to this point, but the thing that's killing her is her own Phantom," Wizard explained.

"Her own…Phantom?" Happy asked, not understanding at all, as she knew that Asuka was human.

"I'll explain later! For now…" Wizard quickly said before kneeling down to Asuka's level. "Katsumi-san…"

Asuka seemed to barely register what she heard, but she turned her head slowly. "You're…that vigilante…Wizard…" she said slowly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you be sacrificed for the Phantoms' ambitions. Now that you're at the brink of despair…I'll be your final hope," Wizard reassured as he pulled out a ring that had a similar design to his mask on it. An Engage Ring.

"Really…? If so…then please…" Asuka choked out as she was already at her limit.

Nodding in response, Wizard took Asuka's right hand, and placed the ring on her finger. He then shifted his belt again, and placed Asuka's hand against it, activating the ring.

"**Engage, please!**" the WizarDriver declared, as Asuka fell on her side, seemingly asleep, before Wizard's magic circle appeared over her. Wizard then hovered over the circle, before entering it, leaving the Cures stunned in surprise, both not sure what they had just seen, and how it was going to help.

-Break, please!-

Wizard descended through the tunnel created by his magic circle, before landing in what looked like a park that looked like something from an old movie (a black and white world). "So this is her subconscious mind… Her Underworld…" Wizard mused as he caught sight of a young Asuka running toward two people who were clearly her parents. The scene was very touching to Wizard, being able to sympathize with her, but he readied his sword anyway, knowing what was about to happen.

True enough, just as the young Asuka was about to leap into her mother's arms, the world froze, as purple cracks appeared over the scene which broke open, revealing a grotesque creature that vaguely resembled a dragon.

"The Jabberwocky? And here I forgot my Vorpal Blade," Wizard grimaced, recognizing the monster from Alice in Wonderland, as he quickly dodged to the side.

"No choice. Gotta use 'Him'!" Wizard grimaced, as he put on another ring and activated it.

"**Dragonrise, please!**" the WizarDriver declared as a massive magic circle appeared in the air, before a large, mechanical-looking, dragon emerged from within Wizard. This was Wizard's inner Phantom: WizarDragon (or simply 'Dragon' for short).

Dragon roared, before chasing after the Jabberwocky Phantom, but ended up tossing Wizard aside in the process.

"Dragon! Submit to me!" Wizard grunted as he activated the Connect Ring.

"**Connect, please!**"

Quickly pulling out the Machine Winger, Wizard gave chase to the two Phantoms. Catching up to them, Wizard pulled up his bike, getting it airborne as it suddenly opened and shifted to look like wings of some kind and attached itself to Dragon's back, allowing Wizard to gain control of Dragon. "Now we're getting somewhere," Wizard commented, as he and Dragon chased after Jabberwocky.

Finding the Phantom trying to smash its way out of Asuka's underworld, Wizard quickly had Dragon fire several fireballs at the Phantom, catching its attention. Roaring angrily, Jabberwocky charged towards Dragon. What ensued was an epic mid-air dog fight as the two Phantoms grappled and clashed as both were trying to knock the other out of the air, with Wizard trying to maintain control while not falling off, whilst helping Dragon dodge any of the energy balls that Jabberwocky was lobbing at them. After a while, Wizard saw an opening, and Dragon was all too happy to use it, as they grabbed Jabberwocky on its back, before diving down and slamming the Phantom against the ground. Jabberwocky managed to get back into the air, but it was clearly dazed from the fall it just took, giving Wizard the chance he was looking for.

"Time to end this!" Wizard declared.

(cue 'Last Engage' (cut straight to the first 'ima sugu' of the lyrics))

Charging towards Jabberwocky, Wizard stood up on Dragon's back, before pulling out the WizarSwordGun in sword mode and pulling the thumb, causing the hand to open.

"**Come on a slash, shake hands!**" the weapon chanted before Wizard placed his left hand against the hand.

"**Flame! Slash Strike! Hi Hi Hi! Hi Hi Hi!**"

Gripping his weapon tightly, Wizard readied himself to strike at the right time, as flames circled the weapon.

Dragon and Jabberwocky charged at each other, intending to end this battle, and just as they were about to collide, Dragon shifted downwards slightly, putting Jabberwocky right where Wizard wanted him.

"Now!" Wizard shouted as he struck with a horizontal slash, cleaving Jabberwocky right through the middle.

"Snickerty-Snack, and off with his head!" Wizard mused, feeling that the line would have been fitting right now, as his Magic Circle appeared over Jabberwocky right before it exploded, whilst repairing all the damage done to Asuka's underworld.

-Lets's go! Break!-

Back with the Cures, they were watching worriedly as the cracks had gotten worse. However, their worry turned to wonder as the cracks suddenly shined with a golden light before they vanished all together, leaving Asuka unharmed.

Just as they were trying to figure out what happened, a Magic Circle appeared before Wizard emerged out of it riding the Machine Winger. "Everything's fine now. I've turned her back into a normal human, so the Phantoms won't target her again," Wizard reassured. He was about to leave, but someone stopped him by grabbing his hand. Turning towards the owner, he was surprised to see that it was Cure Happy (he half expected it to be Cure Sunny, as Akane was the more impulsive of the group).

"Wait!" Happy said. "Please…tell us what this is all about. That thing…That Phantom… Why did it do what it did? Why would it go through so much trouble just to hurt someone like that? Who are you anyway? What's going on?"

Wizard just looked at her for a moment before he sighed, knowing that they were past the point of no return. "I was hoping you five wouldn't get involved with this more than you already are, but I guess I was hoping for too much. You're just not the type of person who can leave something like this be, so I guess I might as well tell you what I know, Miyu," Wizard said, earning a gasp from the Cures.

"No way…! A-are you…?" Happy stuttered, just as a red magic circle appeared under Wizard, before it moved upward and stripped him of his armor, revealing none other than Nicholas Shirogane, her childhood friend.

"Surprise…" Nick chuckled emptily.

(the scene freezes as the episode ends)

Author's note:

Done. Sorry it took so long to update, as I posted the first chapter right before I went on vacation, and when I got back, I just wasn't motivated to write, but I think I'm getting back into the groove, so I'll try to update more.


End file.
